Part Of Your World
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Men dominated the world as the superior gender, running any and every aspect of the everyday life. It wasnt until years prior where mermaids were nothing more than a children's tale, now they were the main import into Chochoga, where it was all but required for high society men to be "owners." What is one owner to do when he has broken all of society's rules as a owner for his pet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, i had this set as a hetro finder series story, but some tramp and her flames (when i CLEAR AS FUCKING DAY said that if you dont like, dont read) left her nasty little review. Miss Nikki, i hope you run your ass across this one and enjoy. *smiles* Only reason i changed this from finder to kuroko no basketball is because the previous kuroko fic i put on hold and lost inspiration for it sadly. But now im back and i plan to finish this one because well, Aomine is sexy as all hell and i never got to finish shipping him. So! With that being said, i hope you all enjoy this. AND PLEASE! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, SAVE THE REVIEW AND JUST CLOSE THE EFFING PAGE! I'D REALLY HATE TO CUSS YOU OUT. I enjoy hearing POSITIVE FEEDBACK and SUGGESTIONS from you all, so let me hear what you think! Fangirl on, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Chapter 1

"_**From the moment I first saw you, I knew you'd be mine… I knew that I'd always protect you." – Aomine Daiki**_

In the age of man, mermaids were the highest commodity. The more exotic the mermaid looked, the more colors and accents their scales had, the more power their male owners seemed to have. For years mermaids had eluded history, remaining nothing but a myth told to children at night, until about fifty years ago when a man from the Republic of Chochoga stumbled across a mythical creature, claiming her for his own. Mermaids, nowadays, were imported into the Chochoga from waters all over the world, coming in all shapes and sizes, auctioned off to the highest bidder. Once purchased and tagged, owners had the right to do whatever they wanted to their merperson, wherever they pleased. Some people saw the treatment of mermaids as wrong and inhumane, for all the ones who weren't sold were released to the middle and lower classes to breed (for it was against the law for men take a merwoman to his bed, where the penalty was death), and those purchased would forever be claimed by the male owner who stripped them of whatever humanity hadn't taken from them. Mermaid shipments were normally held a couple times a week, seeing as though a demand for them had shot up a good sixty percent within the last few months. Auctions were almost always held, at least the legal ones, were held in the Chochoga town square as a public event. Anyone who was anyone, pets in tow, came to witness the newest cargo of beautiful merchandise from seas away. Crowds of thousands gathered on the marble stone, the clutter of chains filling the lively air, the stench of excitement filled the air as eager eyes awaited to be entertained.

"Oh smile, Mr. Aomine. You look as if you're having a horrible time."

Businessmen were among the common crowd of watchers and owners at the auctions, and this particular time around, the infamous Aomine Daiki was attending on the behalf of one of his assistant. Known to be a well respected and powerful crime boss, Aomine didn't see the need to be an owner. He didn't have the patience it took to deal with pets, he was a very busy man with little time to spare towards anyone other than himself. But that particular day, for some reason unbeknownst to him, he allowed himself to be talked into attending the biweekly auction with an all too familiar Takahiko Okizaku.

Considering he had lost his first pet, a beautiful golden haired, green eyed mermaid with scales just as golden the early morning sun, to a rival, the nostalgia of being at the auction was overwhelming though he didn't show it. He stood silently at his associate's side, his emotions hidden, as he looked onto the stage the same as everyone else did. Only he wasn't acting as if it was a speculator's sport like so many others portrayed it to be. The president of Chochoga, a stocky middle aged man (his pet knowingly at his side), took to the center stage, the crowd erupting in cheers, praises, and applauses for the most brilliant man to have ever lived. Aomine himself had to stifle an all too annoyed eye roll; the man's ego was even more obnoxious than his own.

"Welcome all," Said the president. "You know, mermaids never cease to amaze me. Their beauty no longer something to read about in books, but something to behold right before us! And my dear owners, I think this newest shipment may be the finest one yet." As the president went on to tell the tale of how handlers and catchers explored new, uncharted seas, finding mermaids like they've never seen, with scales in colors in shades that put the finest jewels to shame. Chochoga handlers began to unload the cargo onto the stage; the crowd of thousands marveled as deeply olive skinned merfolk were hoarded onto the platform, shackles around their necks and wrists. Their dark wild hair and shifting dark eyes drove the non-owners (and some owners too) wild, some of them shooting bids with numbers well on into the millions. Aomine looked on uninterested, true enough they looked different, but he could've honestly cared less. "And this beauty," The president said. "Was found in the depths of the Nile itself, truly a rare find indeed."

Pushed roughly from the cargo hold, was a beautiful dark skinned girl. She bore markings similar to cirrostratus clouds along her arms, legs, and torso. Her dark, almost blue tresses fell down her back in thick curls, her deep amber eyes glared at the mass of strange faces that stared back at her. The handler tugged on her bounds, which she visibly tugged back on, hissing angrily.

"She's a feisty one!" Someone murmured.

"It's nothing a little house training won't fix," Murmured another.

"The things I'd love to do to her."

"You know that's illegal."

"There's nothing I love more than breaking a strong pet down to the worthless bitch she is."

The way owners and non-owners talked about the mermaids made Aomine sick to his stomach. Having seen enough, he turned away, announcing that he would be waiting in the car whenever Takahiko was done entertaining the general public. When he returned empty handed, his driver casted him a silent but bewildered look. No businessman went to an auction and left empty handed, unless there wasn't a pet there that he wanted. Seeing the look the older man gave him, Aomine simply scoffed, lighting up a cigarette. He didn't have the time to waste like this, if anything he would've preferred to be back at his home with a nice bottle of whisky to blur his evening. But soon enough, when Takahiko was making his return to the sleek black town car, it was then when Aomine realized he wasn't alone. Draped limply over his shoulder was the feisty mermaid with the markings, out cold.

"What is this?" Asked Aomine, indifferently.

"Your new pet," Said Takahiko eagerly. "You haven't had one since Eiri was taken from you."

"And since when did I give you the permission to start deciding things for me?"

"You didn't… I was just making a suggestion I suppose. The handlers had to tranquilize her for fighting. They recommended you keeping the chains on before having her free." Explained the younger man.

* * *

Aomine stared at the mermaid in both awe and disgust, wondering where he allowed himself to be swayed into such a situation. His pet was still out of it, her limbs chained to each of the four bedposts. And for a brief moment Aomine wondered if all of this was a big mistake, but as he contemplated his next move, the girl gave a groan, opening her golden eyes. She stirred for a moment before realizing she was indeed chained to a bed. Aomine watched as she gave the chains a tug or two before frantically trying to get free, calling out something that had to be 'Help Me!' or 'Let Me Go' in what he was guessing was Egyptian. The man rose to his feet coolly, he didn't want to startle the already panicked girl, but his actions only made her fight more.

"Stop your fighting before you hurt yourself," Demanded the man calmly. The girl only seemed to call louder, unaware that he lived alone and no one could hear her cries. "I will release you if you calm down and promise to behave." Golden eyes snapped up at him, wide with wonder and doubt, but she calmed down. "Do you swear you'll behave?" Saying nothing, the girl simply nodded.

Aomine removed a small key from his pants pocket, cautiously going about removing the girl's shackles. For a moment, after sitting up and rubbing the raw marks the metal had left behind, the mermaid sat there. Her nimble palms exploring her legs like she'd never seen them before, which Aomine guessed had to be true. She must have spent her entire life in the depths of the Nile River just to end up chained and owned in his apartment. But in a split second, with the speed of a cheetah out for the hunt, the girl took off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty, just to clear up any confussion, all of this is made up except for the actual characters from the anime. The town, anything about the mermaids, all of it. There are rules, obviously, but as the story goes on you will find them out. I know Aomine is more horrible here than he is in the anime, but thats needed. I need him horrible so that as the sotry goes on you guys can see the transformation. I apologize if you dont agree with how im portraying him now, he'll soften up eventually. Hope you enjoy and please review. XOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 2

The girl's breathe released in short, shallow gasps as she pressed her back against the cool wall. After dashing away from Aomine, she quickly tried to find her way out of his large apartment, easily getting turned around before finally finding the front door. She peered around the corner where she stood, it was a clear, almost too easy shot to the front door. Crouching, the girl eased out quietly, just to make sure her owner was nowhere in sight, before making a run for the large wooden door. But Aomine had been watching, waiting, and when the girl darted for the door, a large hand grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. The girl released her loud calls once again, her high pitch wails being worse than nails on a chalkboard, as she fought back. Her legs kicked and thrashed violently beneath him, but Aomine wasn't so easily overpowered. He held the girl down with one had tightly wrapped around her neck. And the more she fought, the harder he squeezed.

"You belong to me," Hissed Aomine. "And you've got me bent if you think I'm going to let you go that easily." He glared, receiving an equal glare in return. Now, whatever patience he had was wearing extremely thin. He didn't expect for his evening plans to revolve around chasing a mermaid in his apartment.

"I… belong… to… no one!" The girl hissed, her thrashing towards the man towering above her increasing. She felt her anxiety building as she tried her hardest to get away, getting herself nowhere in the end, until finally her owner had had enough.

Aomine raised his right hand, smacking the struggling mermaid in the face. A bright red mark appeared slowly in contract to her mocha complexion, her mouth open in shock, her body stilling completely. She stared up at him horrified, tears swelling in her amber eyes. "You belong to me," He repeated sternly. "And you will either follow the rules or be punished, it's just that simple." Aomine hoisted the trembling girl to her feet, pulling her along behind him. The apartment, that had just been so lively only moments prior, fell back into its usual silence. The ticking from the large clock on the wall filled the void alongside the young girl's racing pulse.

"What is your name?" Asked Aomine, sinking into his large easy chair. The mermaid kept a great deal of space between her and her owner, confining herself to a corner clear across the room. She subconsciously pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them, saying nothing as she stared back at him. "You will speak when spoke to." Aomine said, his tone warning as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Now, what is your name?" He asked again.

"O'Mara." She said finally, her eyes hardening.

The man gave a curt nod, taking a sip of his drink, savoring the harsh, bitter taste before speaking again. "Mine is Aomine, and that's what you can call me." He said. O'Mara drifted back into her silence, her grip on her legs tightening as Aomine just sat there quietly, staring, as he sipped on his drink. "I'll get you some ice for your face, I can't have you bruising." He said, his tone all but condescending, as he referred to the reddening mark where he'd hit her. O'Mara continued to say nothing, not that she even knew what to say in response to her owner. "And tomorrow a good friend of mine will be stopping by to bring you some clothes." Aomine rose to his feet with a sigh, and the girl watched as he loosened his tie completely before removing it.

Aomine went on to explain that he would be calling it a night soon, he had very important work to complete in the morning and needed his rest. Meaning she would once again be chained to the bed in the spare bedroom, reassuring that she wouldn't try to escape again. The last thing Aomine needed when he already had the Chochoga police breathing down his neck, was the CMPA (the Chochoga Mermaid Protection Agency) also knocking on his door. Mermaids found without their owners could face serious consequences, and he wanted as little trouble as possible. O'Mara reluctantly followed behind him, quietly, as she was returned to the room she fled from. The man stood patiently as she waited for the girl and her awkward steps to settle back down, her dark curls fanned out onto the satin white pillows. She lay motionless as her owner went about re-chaining her to the bed beneath her, his large fingers faintly ghosted over smooth skin. Even he was surprised at how tantalizingly warm the girl's flesh was, how it warmed the cool tips of his fingers.

"How… how long… will you… keep… chaining me…?" She asked, her voice soft.

Aomine glanced up, taking a brief break from chaining her left ankle, her timid voice barely reaching his ears. "Until I can trust you won't try to runaway again," He replied simply. "This wouldn't be so bad if you followed the rules."

"Mermaids… are not meant… to do well… in cages. We… are meant… to be free."

Aomine studied the young girl for a moment before turning his back to her. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okies, um… no this isn't a gender bend story. Taiga is listed as a character because he plays an important role; this isn't just about Aomine here. And the mermaids have legs when they're not in water. So if anyone has anything else they'd like for me to clear up, please, ask away, I'd rather you know what's going on than to dislike my story. Thanks to those whom favorited/ followed, I appreciate it. Here's another chapter, enjoy ,and review. XOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 3

Aomine must had spent a good majority of his night tossing and turning, when he wasn't emptying bottles of hard liquor, before finally feeling the wave of sleep wash over him. He hadn't been so fitful since Eiri was taken from him, and the fact that O'Mara was there wasn't helping things either. On his way back to his room, he took it upon himself to check in on her. The mermaid was asleep, like he was expecting her to be, and that was something to b e thankful for. But he noticed that even as she slept she appeared frightened, her features contorted in more fear than he'd ever seen.

Once Aomine was finally able to calm his nerves long enough to get some kind of sleep, and eager knocking no more than hours after the sun had risen, drew him from his bed once more. The one on the other side of the door, causing all the horrid ruckus at such an early hour, was Momoi Haruko- Aomine's long time friend and the vice president of the CMPA. She all but trampled the man as he opened the door, granting her entrance.

"Where is she? Where is she?" The pinkette eagerly bounced as she walked past him. It was never too early for Momoi to pelt her dearest friend with her presence.

"No doubt your peppiness scared her away." Aomine replied sarcastically, closing the door behind her. He gave a yawn, scratching the back of his head, as he watched his oldest childhood friend search his apartment, rambling on and on about how proud she was (happy for the both of them and then some) of him of finally being able to let go of the past and move on with his life. He didn't have the heart to tell her, just yet at least, that this wasn't his idea at all.

Momoi shot him a faux, nasty glare. "Or maybe your attitude did," She countered. "Anyway, I didn't know what size to get so I hope her clothes fit." The woman said, referring to the bag of pet garments she'd personally picked her on her way there. She normally wouldn't be too involved in the lives of owners, her job title only required her to do so much, but for Aomine she made the exception. Momoi unpacked the piles upon piles of neatly wrapped plastic bags, each one containing a bronze trimmed bra-like top, teal briefs with long skirt and plated front, choker with chain attachment, and headpiece- the standardized attire all pets were required to wear. Aomine watched as Momoi chattered on about something he had little to no interest in, wondering why he'd allowed her into his home so early in the first place.

"Now, where is she?" Asked the pinkette, turning to face him.

Aomine nonchalantly nodded his head over in the direction of the spare bedroom. Momoi had been over numerous times before, so she knew exactly where to go. She all but ran to meet her friend's newest pet, stopping and gasping at the sight she saw. The girl had to have been in her mid to late teens, her dark ebony curls glistened under the small rays of sunlight that peeked into the room. Even under the dim lighting, Momoi could make out the fine details of the markings along her limbs and torso, and even she was unable to deny the fact that the girl was quite beautiful.

"What is her name?" Asked Momoi, her voice a whisper.

"Ask her yourself," Replied Aomine dully.

Curious golden eyes shifted between the two bodies in the room, wondering more about the pink haired woman than her owner and the exhausted expression he bore. Momoi smiled warmly at the girl before demanding that she be unchained. Aomine shot his friend a firm look of disapproval, like she couldn't have suggested a more horrible idea. Yes, because chasing a mermaid around was exactly what he wanted to do so early in the morning. But going against the pinkette would cause more troubles than he could handle at the moment, so giving her what she wanted seemed to be the best route to go. Momoi smiled approvingly, watching silently as the awkward girl sat up and stretched her stiff limbs.

"You can tell this is her first time on land," Observed Momoi. "She's still got a lot of things to learn and get used to, walking properly is one of them. I wouldn't recommend keeping her constantly chained. She's not like Eiri where she had time to grow used to our customs and rules before being purchased. She needs some kind of freedom, Aomine."

This struck a nerve with the man, "She's nothing like Eiri." He said. "Do what you want, I'm going to play ball with Kise."

Momoi sighed defeated as she watched her friend storm off, earning a baffled look from the young mermaid. "Oh don't mind him," Said the pinkette. "He can be so moody sometimes, I'm Momori Haruko. What's your name?"

"…O'Mara." Answered the dark haired girl shyly.

"Well O'Mara, let's get you clean up and changed."

"Aomine really isn't a bad guy you know… he's just been through a lot in so very little time." Momoi's kind voice filled the vast emptiness that was the man's apartment. Her gentle hands combed through dark locks, untangling the fine, curled strands. "Eiri, his first pet, was taken from him. Back then there weren't any laws to prevent such things from happening like there are today. It tore him apart, for as long as I've known him I'd never seen him so beaten. I personally think he loved her; he and I are friends but there are just some things he prefers to keep to himself. He denied it of course, it's against the law after all, but in all my years of working with the CMPA, I've never seen someone so distraught over losing a pet. He may be a bit protective of you, and now you know he means well by it. He's honestly not bad, he likes things a certain way, and if you just follow the rules you'll be alright." Momoi stepped back to look at the finished product, smiling broadly. "There, you are now officially a pet of the Republic of Chochoga."

O'Mara studied her reflection in the tall mirror, barely able to recognize herself. Whatever ties she'd tried so desperately to keep from her home had officially been taken from her, replaced by some new identity she didn't want.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 4

"Hey, Momoi! You still here?" Aomine called as he walked through his apartment door. He was greeted by silence, which he was more than used to those days, meaning the pinkette was long gone. He sighed in relief, dropping his sports bag at his feet before going about removing his shirt. His muscles ached, his taunt skin was cool from all the sweat he'd collected. His short tresses shifted about his head, settling back into place, before he realized he wasn't alone.

Standing no more than a few feet away from him was O'Mara, and for a moment time around him seemed to stand still. The gentle sway of the silk of her skirt as she stilled under his powerful, scrutinizing gaze. Her chest slightly rising and falling as she waited for him to do something, anything, besides just standing there. Aomine's eyes indiscreetly traveled down her scandalously clad form, the flatness of her belly, the pertness of her breasts, the sleek shine of her legs from her thighs all the way down to her ankles. All of it called to the man like a siren's call. O'Mara felt a faint blush creep into her cheeks.

"Welcome… home…" O'Mara managed to say despite the obvious lump in her throat.

Aomine blinked, falling back into reality as his eyes locked with hers. "Thanks," He grumbled uninterestedly.

The girl watched her owner walk away, leaving his things in the doorway. So there she stood, awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. "Um…"

Aomine stopped once he realized the girl was speaking, his hands pausing, just before he could remove the lose pair of shorts that hung at his trimmed waist. "What is it?" He asked dryly.

"Ms. Momoi… left this… behind for you…" Said O'Mara, handing the man an ivory envelope.

Aomine took it without snatching, looking it over before opening it. It was an invite to the CMPA's annual new owners gala, held at the end of every month. And like the auctions, anyone who was anyone attended and all were welcomed. Aomine was half tempted to crumble the fine parchment, but the young girl's curious gaze stopped him. The mermaid studied his actions closely, the silence being disturbed by the growling of her gut. They both looked down, O'Mara's cheeks burning as she blushed.

"I guess you're hungry," Said Aomine. "Fish?"

"Perch?"

Aomine's brows furrowed, "More like tuna from a can." He corrected. He gave his head a scratch, signaling for the girl to sit and wait while he went to shower.

O'Mara did as she was told, retreating back to the spare bedroom until Aomine returned. She sat there for a moment on the bed, basking in the fact that she wasn't chained to it, before lively chatter drew her over to the small room window. The girl peeped around the heavy drapes, amazed by the world she saw beyond the glass. All along the sidewalks were owners, men in nice suits, with their lovely pets in tow. They all seemed happy, living side by side, and O'Mara suddenly found herself envious. Well if they were pets too, why were they allowed out when she wasn't? She frowned, going back to Momoi's words from earlier. He was protective for a reason, he didn't want anything to happen to her. But still, the outside world seemed to have more wonders than the Nile River bottom.

"What are you doing?" Aomine's voice, appearing out of nowhere, startled the poor girl.

"I was… looking outside…" Said O'Mara.

"Get away from the windows," Said the man as he toweled his hair.

"Why can't… I go outside?" Questioned the mermaid, her own brows furrowing.

"Outside is dangerous," Replied Aomine. "You're safer inside." He was no stranger to yearning for freedom, he'd spent his entire childhood (well on into his teen years) trying to break away from the confines of his home. But now he was a grown man, no longer a stranger to the world. Aomine knew that freedom didn't come without a price.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Kise! What sea are you from? What is your name?"

Aomine sighed as he watched his friend make a complete fool of himself, which O'Mara happily took part in. She stared wide eyed and blankly at the blonde haired man, not entirely sure of she should avoid him (since he was all but yelling at her like he was crazy) or welcome his presence because he was attractive.

"She's from the Nile, Kise. She isn't deaf, she can understand you just find." Sighed Aomine. He sat off to the side of the large sitting area, going over last minute paperwork as he smoked lazily on his cigarette.

"Ooooh! The Nile? How exotic!" Kise beamed. "What's it like?"

"…wet?"

"Whoa."Aomine sighed. "I wish my pet was like you. So pretty and exotic." Pouted the blonde.

"You… have a… pet too?" O'Mara questioned.

Kise nodded, "Yeah her name is Kirimi. She's just adorable!"

O'Mara studied Kise's body language as he talked about his pet, a mermaid from the Mediterranean, that he absolutely adored. If an owner could be so kind and loving towards his pet, then what the hell was wrong with Aomine?

"Oh, Aomicchi, are you going to the new owners ball?"

Aomine looked up at this, two pairs of eyes on him expectantly. "No," Was his short reply.

Kise frowned, turning back to the quietly watching mermaid, giving her head a friendly pat. He would never know how it felt to have something precious to him so wrongfully taken, a feeling Aomine knew all too well and tried his hardest to avoid. Kise filled O'Mara's head with tales of his travels around the world with Kirimi, making the young girl want to taste the outside world all the more; and she was determined to. O'Mara, although quiet and fragile, was far from stupid with the curiosity that could put a small, learning child to shame.

After Kise left, much to O'Mara's dismay (she enjoyed his company greatly), she waited patiently for Aomine to go shower. Leaving her with a good ten minutes to do whatever it was she wanted. Once the man had disappeared into the bathroom, the girl quietly slipped out of his apartment. She was taken aback by the soft carpet that lined the long hallways; she had become accustomed to the hardwood floors that lined Aomine's apartment. She felt along the walls, even the texture was different beneath her finger tips, as she made her way to the window at the end of the hall. She opened it; a rush of cool air shifted her curls in and around her face, filled her lungs with its humid life. It warmed her skin all over; the sun Aomine tried to keep out of his apartment tickled the fine hairs along her arms. O'Mara gasped at the world around her, passing owners and pets looking up at her with kind smiles complementing their silent hellos. She motioned to lean forward, to look out at all the different buildings and large signs, when a large hand pulled her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aomine hissed as he yanked her up to him.

"I was… just going… to-"

"What did I tell you about the outside?" He raged as he dragged her back to the apartment. O'Mara struggled to free herself from the man's tight grasp, resulting in her being tossed harshly onto the floor. "Pets are not allowed anywhere without their owners," Said Aomine. "You could get yourself in some serious trouble, or even killed!"

O'Mara rose to her feet, "I'd rather be… out there… than in here! All you do… is ignore me… and confine me… within these walls!" She said, her voice rising in volume. "Isn't it… bad enough that… your people came… and took me… from my home? Just for you… to keep me… locked away?"

Aomine took a threatening step towards the girl, "You want freedom? You want a taste of what it's like?" He questioned, closing the space between them. The more steps O'Mara took to get away from him, the more Aomine took to get closer to her, before he finally having her pinned between his body and the wall. "What are you going to give me in return?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, watching TV and typing just don't mix. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 5

O'Mara's struggles and cries of discomfort went unacknowledged as Aomine bounded her hands, his body wedged between her legs. She struggled violently, causing her owner to erupt in a fit of crazed laughter as he watched her, amusement masking his features.

"I thought you wanted freedom." Said Aomine, with a self satisfied smirk. "Well this is what I want." He bent down, his face burying into the crook of her neck as he bit roughly onto her warm flesh. The girl screamed, her body squirming. "But I prefer you from this angel." Purred the man as he flipped her over, raising her hips to meet his own.

Large hands roughly pulled down her skirted briefs, basking in the sight of her rear. Aomine flipped her dark tresses out of his way, the fine strands falling over her, sloppily kissing her neck, harshly groping her covered breasts. By this point O'Mara had given up on her fighting, the man placed himself neatly into the crease of her back, so getting away was no longer an option as large, warm hands felt her up. One teased her nipples, giving them a squeeze before rolling the taunt bud between his thumb and index finger. While the other, much lower, had found its way to her haven. Gently stroking her clit as other digits professedly pumped her core. O'Mara squeezed her eyes shut, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in an effort to keep her silent beneath him. Aomine gave a triumphant, malicious grin, his expression so sinful and inviting it was to die for, as he removed his fingers. The appendages glistened fruitfully with her juices, as he removed his heated member from the confinements of his pants. He'd gotten so awfully turned on by the girl's useless struggling, his member hot to the touch, as he jerked himself off, using the mermaid's juices as his lubricant. His grunts and groans filled the mermaid's ears, small beads of his sweat finding themselves on her bare shoulders, as he got himself off. Aomine came with a deep moan, releasing himself onto the small of the girl's back.

Aomine pulled away from the trembling girl, her form collapsing onto the floor, her soft pants drowned out by the man's louder ones. He watched as the girl didn't bother trying to move herself, just laying there motionless, her cheek pressed against the cool wooden floor. Aomine rose silently to his feet, maneuvering his member back into his pants before stepping over the girl. He said nothing as he poured himself a glass of whisky, lighting up a cigarette.

O'Mara rolled off her stomach and onto her back, quietly , as she stared blankly up at the cream ceiling before speaking. "You feel pain… so you make… others feel pain too." She murmured.

Aomine arched a brow to her words but otherwise said nothing for a moment. "You know nothing about me." He scoffed.

This caused for the girl to look at him, her eyes glazed over with a mixture of tears and hatred. "No…. I don't… but I know enough… you're jaded… and miserable… and you want… everyone around you… to feel the same way…"

Morning came sooner than O'Mara thought it would, and after having spent the entire night chained to the bed, fearing her owner would return to finish what he started, she all but wept tears of joy at the welcoming signs of a new day. As she lay there, waiting for the man to wake up and star his day, she could all but feel his lingering touches. How his large palms made her skin crawl and burn with want at the same time. The smoky smell of his skin as it pressed against her own, the tickle of the soft hairs on her head as his teeth grazed her skin. She all but jumped out of her skin as she looked up, finding her owner leaning casually in the doorway watching her reminisce, her golden eyes fixed on the pulled drapes. Nothing was said between the two as he strolled into the dimly lit room, unchaining her. O'Mara refused to move an inch until Aomine had stepped away from the bed.

"Breakfast will be on the table shortly," Grumbled the man. "I'll be gone for the day so someone will be here to watch you."

O'Mara released an inaudible sigh once the man had turned and left. Her own timid hands feeling over her frame to make sure everything was, in fact, alright.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 6

Aomine, after a long day of organizing crime and threatening lives, dragged himself into his apartment well on into the late hours of the night. Kise, who had been over to watch his pet, was out cold on the couch with a magazine (with himself obviously on the cover) on his chest and a bag of half eaten chips in his hands. O'Mara, on the other hand, lay off in the corner she'd claimed for herself, fast asleep with a blanket tucked neatly around her. Aomine sighed at the scene, wondering to the heavens how he'd been saddled with those two, and how much of his sanity he had left to spare. He shrugged off his jacket, letting the item fall to the floor with a light thus as he ventured further into his home. He took the magazine and chips away from Kise, in hopes that if he woke before the sun rose he'd get the idea and return to his own home (on the more upscale part of town), giving the blonde a blanket as well. Aomine motioned over to O'Mara's balled up form, kneeling down beside her. Her curls fell over her shoulders, shielding her face in a makeshift curtain, before Aomine moved them. He stared down at the girl for a moment without moving an inch. Her fine tresses curled into perfect wisps between his rough fingers, the settlement of her long lashes, the slight fluttering her nostrils made when she released a soft, sweet smelling sigh. The man felt a familiar churn rising in his gut, causing him to rise to his feet. He sat a box next to her sleeping body before retreating into his room.

Kise was the first to rise the following morning. He sat up and stretched, looking around, and for a moment not knowing where the hell he was. "Oh!" He said aloud. "Aomicchi's place…" He gave his blonde locks a tussle before hopping to his feet, going to pay his friend a visit.

The man's bedroom door wasn't closed all the way, leaving a small crack wide enough for Kise to peak into. Aomine lay in the center of his large bed, his messy sheets draped lazily over his waist, his torso bare. An arm lay over his face as he softly snored, a somewhat peaceful look on his face. Kise found himself smiling, he hadn't seen the man this content in so long he wondered if his dear friend ever found peace anymore those days. And even though he was asleep, he was peaceful and that was more than enough for the blonde. Kise gently closed the door, turning back to the living room. His bare feet pattering loudly against the floor (Aomine could sleep through anything anyway so there was no need for him to tiptoe around), drew O'Mara from her slumber. She sat up with a yawn, staring at the wild haired Kise.

"Good morning!" He beamed like the fresh rays of sun themselves.

"Good… morning…" Murmured the girl.

"I know you're probably starving, Aomicchi can't cook to save his life. I'll make us something to eat." Said Kise, helping the girl up.

O'Mara watched as the happy, handsome blonde helped himself to whatever it was in her owner's home, much like he had the day before… and every time he came over. He'd showed up the previous day with take out, and the young girl found her taste buds sent on an amazing journey of flavors and spices she'd never had before. If that was appetizing, she could only imagine how his cooking was.

"Go ahead and clean yourself up, I'll get started in here." Said Kise, urging her on.

O'Mara gave a nod, trotting off to go shower. The warm patter of water against her skin was soothing, refreshing. And once she was done, once cleaned to her liking (after transforming in the large porcelain tub), the girl redressed and stepped out into the welcoming air of the apartment. She was absolutely overjoyed when Kise came over for reasons as such; he brought so much life with him. In the short amount of time she was away, the blonde had prepared bacon, scrambled eggs, and he was no checking on the waffles he'd thrown into the oven. He tossed her one of his award winning smiles, gesturing for her to have a seat.

"Should be ready soon," Announced the blonde. "And Aomicchi left those over there for you." Pointed Kise, referring to the box of bronze stiletto sandals. "I guess you'll be going to the gala after all." He said approvingly. Kise believed Aomine needed to get out more, do something that didn't revolve around his shady business connections. And this gala, in the blonde's opinion, would be the perfect outing for the man. What could possibly go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 7

"I swear, if we weren't such good friends I'd strangle you! I'm a model for Christ sake, can't you take any of the fashion advice I give you?"

Aomine stood silently, listening to Kise rant, as the blonde raided his closet for a suit that wasn't black and wasn't used to make the lives of others a living hell. Needless to say it was easier said than done. None of the man's friends were strangers to his choice of business, organized crime and working the black market ran in Aomine's family for generations. Kise continued to rage as he searched through Aomine's things. Meanwhile, the darker haired man relaxed calmly and watched, one of his hands resting under his chin.

"Finally!" Kise announced, holding up a white suit he'd found in the very back of the man's closet.

"Hell no." Said Aomine firmly.

The blonde gave his eyes a roll, "I get this brings back memories, but this is the only-"

"No it's not, Kise." Snapped the other man. "My closet is filled with suits and I refuse to wear that one. I don't see what's wrong with what I have on." Aomine huffed, obviously annoyed.

The suit Kise held Aomine hadn't worn in years, not since Eiri was taken from him. After the day of the incident, he'd taken the suit and all the horrible memories with it, tossing everything into the back of his closet to forever be forgotten. It would be a cold day in hell before he wore it again.

Kise held up his hands in defeat, "Alright! Alright! Fine." He said. "But you're not wearing those shoes."

"When did you die and become gay?"

"I'm gay because I know how to dress like a toddler didn't attack me with close in the dark? You asshole, jus change your shoes."

Aomine snickered, getting Kise worked up had to be the best reward in the world.

"Um…?" The two men stopped what they were doing when a soft call beckoned them. In the doorway stood O'Mara, dressed in the pet equivalent of formal wear. A golden turtle necked full-length dress with one slit from the top of her thigh to the bottom hem and open sleeves, the whole ensemble blending perfectly with her complexion and natural curls. Kise smiled approvingly, the girl was simply beautiful, while Aomine sat unchanged.

"Wow," Exclaimed the blonde. "You're going to turn a lot of heads tonight."

O'Mara blushed at this, saying nothing as she looked down at herself. Her form filled out the dress nicely, which for once didn't bother her. After days of walking around half dressed, she welcomed the coverage. She looked expectantly at her owner, but got nothing but silence and a nonchalant stare in return.

"And as soon as this one changes his shoes, we'll be ready to go." Smiled Kise.

O'Mara could barely contain her awe as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The sun was setting over its horizon, orange and purple danced in the sky. She took in all the fine details of everything around her, nothing like the river bottom at all.

"O'Mara," Kise called. "C'mon." He held out his hand for her to take. The blonde helped her into the town car, chattering on about Kirimi, his pet, whom was eagerly waiting inside to meet her.

Kirimi welcomed O'Mara with a smile just as kind as her owners, her vibrantly candy tresses shifting about her face in a thick wave of pink. O'Mara returned the smile, taking her implied seat next to Aomine. The man seemed less than pleased, but otherwise said nothing. Kise and Kirimi filled the short ride into down town with chatter of everything from where the gala was being held that month (The CMPAs new hall), to the outfits his rivals were rumored to be wearing that evening. Kise was all about the gossip those days, the more he heard, the happier he got. The blonde, his ego and all, was all but convinced he was going to be the best dressed there, with the exception of Aomine (and that was because he practically dressed the man). Said man couldn't stifle his eye roll and exasperated sigh. The evening hadn't even fully begun yet and already he was ready to throw in the towel.

"Look! There it is!" Kise pointed happily to the large, ornate building that was placed conveniently in the center of the town. The marble building was just as lavish as the other main buildings in Chochoga, decked out in welcoming lights and vibes.

O'Mara watched as mermaids from all over the world were led through the fancy double doors, dressed the exact same way she was. The men were the first ones out the car, Kise being the one lending hands to help the girls out. Golden eyes widened with wonder as she followed close behind Aomine, Kise and Kirimi at her sides.

"It's going to be so much fun," Whispered the candy pinkette. "Just you wait." She winked.

O'Mara gasped once they entered the main hall, the air filled with lively music orchestrated by the Chochoga Philharmonic Orchestra. All around her men, both young and old, eagerly showed off their pets.

"So what do you think?" Asked Kirimi, her arm casually laced with Kise's.

"It's… amazing…" Breathed O'Mara, unable to process all the stimuli around her at once.

Aomine couldn't have been any less amused, his expression and body language reading that he'd rather be anywhere else than there.

"Oh! Look Aomicchi! It's Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Hey! Hi!"

Aomine sighed as he watched the blonde bounce over to a frosty haired man, much smaller than they were. There were many people Aomine had crossed paths with other the years, only a small fraction of them being worthy enough for him to consider them friends, Kuroko was one of them. Granted the three, among a few others that had yet to show themselves that evening, had gone to school together, and played on the same sports team, but over the course of the passing years Aomine had grown distant. Mainly because the ghostly, quiet man had married his friend Momoi, while he himself was left grieving over the loss of his pet. To Aomine, a person who worked hard for everything he had, it wasn't fair.

"Aomine?"

Warm breath hitched thickly in his throat as an all too familiar voice called his name. he turned, fresh golden curls and large emerald eyes stared back at him.

"Eiri…?" He questioned in disbelief.

The woman smiled at him, she had changed so much, was far older than he remembered her. She gazed up at him warmly, "You've changed." She said.

"So have you," Replied Aomine.

"For the better," Teased Eiri. "Are you still over working yourself? Living off all those canned foods?"

Aomine allowed himself to crack a smile, "You know me so well." He murmured.

"Of course I do," Said Eiri. "Just like I know you're wearing that faux smile of yours, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is-"

"Don't lie to me, Aomine." Said the woman.

"Yes, Aomine, what is troubling you these days?" Stepping up to Eiri's side, his hair just as red as it was years prior, was Kagami Taiga. The man stood broadly, protectively, at the woman's side, baring his trademark smirk.

Aomine's blood instantly began to boil. Since he'd taken Eiri from him, Aomine wondered just how he'd react if they ever crossed paths again. Now he knew. Now he wanted to bash his skull in more so than ever now seeing him again, so smug, so confident.

"I hear you have a new pet," Said Kagami. "I'm eager to meet her, Eiri is too." The woman nodded to agree.

"I hope she's taking care of you." Said Eiri, her emerald eyes glistening.

Aomine felt his chest tighten, his conflicting emotions rising and showing in his cobalt eyes. "Exucse me." He grumbled deeply as he parted ways from the two. If he didn't get some fresh air soon there was no telling what he was going to do.

"Kise?" O'Mara said as she gently touched the blonde man's shoulder.

Kise turned, his expression quickly turned to worry at the distraught look the young girl bore. "What is it?" He asked, his voice urgent.

"All of these women… these mermaids… have aged." Said the girl.

"Yes," Nodded Kise, well aware.

"Mermaids… we're not supposed to age… not if we ascend."

"Oh… Aomicchi didn't tell you?" O'Mara grew silent, waiting for the blonde to tell her what her owner had apparently hadn't. "It's against the law for us owners to let you ascend."

O'Mara gasped, "No… no… when we don't ascend… we lose our immortality… we're reduced to human years…" She said.

Kise's already kind face softened even more with sympathy. "I'm so sorry O'Mara, it's the rules." He said.

O'Mara's insides sank at the news as she turned away from the blonde, whom wondered if the already distant girl was going to lock herself more away than she already was. Her golden orbs scanned the room for her owner, her mind plagued with questions she needed to ask him. But the man was nowhere to be found. Weaving her way through the mass of bodies, earning stares in the process, she motioned through the sea of fancy dressed men. The new CMPA had many extravagant details, ranging from the fine paintings that lined every wall, to the indoor pool reserved for the CMPA members and their families. O'Mara must have walked around the large building for hours, easily getting herself turned around, before she finally stumbled upon her owner. Drunk off his ass and still drinking along the pool side. She'd been with Aomine for only a short time, true enough, but she had long since realized the man had his downful moods. But this had to be the lowest she'd seen him. Aomine swaggered his way to the pool edge, emptying the champagne bottle with one final swig and letting it fall from his hands, as he fell forward into the pale blue water. O'Mara took a cautious step towards the pool, her worry rising when the man didn't surface.

"Aomine!" Screamed the girl, jumping in after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 8

Aomine's body felt weightless as he was cradled by the cold, piercing embrace of the chlorinated pool water. It stung his eyes, filled his lungs, and despite the narrowing line of death he was heading straight towards, he welcomed it instead of panicking. He allowed his limbs to fall limp against the gentle sway of the water, the chill around him being absorbed into his body. But as he continued to sink, continued to allow his life to slip through the fingers of the life he so much once cherished, the gnawing pain in his chest growing, he caught a glimpse of someone swimming towards him. It was O'Mara, worry masking her normally indifferent features. Aomine's vision had all but blurred completely by this point, but not so much that he couldn't acknowledge the beauty of the creature before him.

Aomine could see the smooth texture of her fine, chocolate skin. Her hair, a thick black curtain, flowed gracefully behind her. Her legs, now gone, replaced by a long fin with scales as blue as the ocean itself, with small hints of amber the same shade as her eyes. O'Mara took Aomine into her arms, cradling him against her chest, as she swam towards the surface. Despite the chill of the water, her skin was invitingly warm. Tittering on the break of unconsciousness, Aomine lay motionless against the mermaid as she dragged him up onto the small stack of pool steps.

"Aomine?" O'Mara questioned, resting his head against her fin. "Aomine?" She tilted his head, and with using a pulling gesture with her hand, removed all the water that had invaded his lungs.

The man gave a fitful gasp as he coughed for air, staring up wide eyed into the face of his savior. Her dark tresses hung in and around her face as she stared down at him, concern in her warm eyes.

"O'Mara…?" Questioned Aomine.

"Are you alright?" She asked, brushing his hair from his forehead.

Aomine sat up against her scaled palm, taking a moment to look at her before speaking. For as long as he'd lived in Chochoga, for as long as the mermaids had been among them, never had he seen one in their true form; the girl was simply divine. O'Mara reached out to touch the man, but Aomine shrugged away from her. He staggered to his feet, his eyes still fixed on the long, swaying fin that took the place of her legs at the moment.

"You saved me," He said dully.

"Was… I not… supposed to?" Asked O'Mara, her brows furrowing.

"There aren't a lot of pets out there who are willing to go the extra mile for their owners," Said Aomine. "And after what I did to you…?" His words trailed off.

"No life… is more important… than another… all life is sacred. We are all… connected to each other… in a circle… in a hoop that… never ends…"

Aomine's form shook under the power of her words, the wisdom they held. "You should go ahead and get out of there before someone sees you." He said after clearing his throat, holding out a hand for her to take.

He helped her out of the water, watching the fast process of her skin drying and her legs returning. Only he hadn't expected her to be completely naked once back in her human form. The girl blushed a new shade of red, her ebony tresses could only cover so much. "Oh… uh…" Aomine quickly grabbed the jacket he'd apparently discarded on his drunken adventure, draping it around the girl's bare shoulders.

Aomine helped O'Mara to her feet silently, allowing the small contact of her leaning into him for support. It had been years since someone had acted so kindly towards him, and for her to all but save his life with no hesitation or second thoughts both amazed and baffled him. "I'm sorry for… ya know…." He grumbled, his gaze avoiding hers.

"I… forgive you." Said the girl simply.

"So easily?"

"Mermaids… from the moment… we're born are taught… to forgive. Getting angry at every… little thing and holding grudges? If one lived… their life that way… an eternity with those… who have done you wrong… will not be pleasant… you must forgive… to find peace." Explained O'Mara, her tone just as calm as the water.

Aomine studied her closely without saying a word.

"Oh my Neptune!" Eiri's voice suddenly screeched, her green eyes wide as she stumbled onto the two. Kagami, whom appeared less than interested, was at her side. "Are you alright? What happened?" Asked the golden haired beauty.

"Nothing," Lied Aomine. "What are you doing here?" The two had been in the process of leaving when his bittersweet past found him once again.

"I… we came looking for you." Eiri's gaze shifted towards the young girl wrapped in the man's jacket. Just by looking at O'Mara the woman could tell she was from the sea. "You must be Aomine's new pet," Eiri said kindly. "It's very nice to meet you."

O'Mara simply nodded, her eyes scrutinizing the two people before her. Kagami studied the young girl for a moment or two before allowing himself an inward smirk. The innocence that radiated off of O'Mara was enticing to the red headed man, drawing him in closer.

"We were just heading out," Aomine announced, some of his coherent, sober thoughts returning, digging through the fog of his mind.

Eiri nodded, "Oh… right… we didn't mean to keep you." She said, her tone understanding.

Aomine grumbled his departures, leading the way away from them. The car ride back to his apartment was silent, even his driver knew something had happened and thought it best to just leave matters be. Kise, on the other hand, took it upon himself to address the rather large elephant in the backseat. He couldn't just ignore the fact that O'Mara was completely naked under his friend's jacket, and said man had been soaked to the bone and still drying. But when he approached Aomine on the topic, he got nothing in reply.

Aomine entered his apartment and welcomed the warm, quiet air that greeted him and O'Mara. But as the girl walked in past him, his keen eyes caught onto something other than wonder brewing in her golden eyes.

"O'Mara," He called, quickly grabbing the girl's attention. She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him expectantly. "Something is troubling you." He said, not asking. He could tell just by looking at her.

"Why didn't you… tell me that… I couldn't ascend?" O'Mara bluntly asked.

Aomine scratched the back of his neck, "Uh yeah… sorry you had to find out this way." He said, his voice awkward. He wasn't used to having to apologize, let alone feel pity. Why? Because the man honestly didn't have a care in the world about anyone other than himself… until now. Aomine wondered, for a second or two, just what in the hell he was turning into. O'Mara's brows furrowed as she continued towards the spare bedroom, and Aomine watched her go. "Hey!" He called after her once more. "I don't think you need to be chained anymore… so… you know…"

O'Mara, for the first time in the handful of weeks she'd been with the man, gave him a small but defined smile. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, hope you all still enjoy. XOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 9

"What exactly are you making again?"

Aomine watched on with mild interest, his brows furrowed, his stomach churning, as he watched O'Mara in the kitchen. It had been no more than a week since she'd saved his life and the dynamics between the two had changed almost completely. The girl no longer kept to herself as much, she made the effort to now at least try to understand her owner more, and Aomine did the same. He'd realized long before, back when he'd first gotten Eiri, that he had to give them space to grow and adapt. Now that O'Mara was warming up to the idea of being his pet (more or less), he'd seen the girl's energy radiate brighter than the afternoon sun.

"Something from the sea," Said O'Mara.

This didn't help the man's stomach settle at all. "I ain't from the sea though." Aomine mildly protested. "What is that?"

O'Mara gave her eyes a roll. She'd taken Kise's advice to cook for her owner, considering she was growing tired of canned foods and the man (as wealthy as he proclaimed himself to be) didn't cook, let alone hire one. The only issue? She hadn't expected him to be such a complainer when it came down to trying something new. Aomine ran his life by strict routines and expected things to remain a certain way.

"You don't have to be… from the sea… to enjoy it." Said the girl. "Now please… let me cook."

Aomine sighed (dramatically) as he dragged himself back into the living room, dropping down on the sofa in front of the television. It was his first off day in almost two weeks and for once the man had no idea what to do with himself. The weather outside had changed; the once slightly warm breeze had finally chilled as the winter months drew near. This wasn't his kind of weather. Aomine mindlessly flipped through the channels as he continued to listen to O'Mara shuffle about in the kitchen. It wasn't until he heard a loud crash that he jumped back to his feet, hurrying to see what had happened.

On the other side of the wall were spilled pots of water on the floor, and O'Mara in the center of it all. Her fin lazily flapped against the kitchen tile as she held onto her hand.

"What happened?" Asked Aomine, making his way over to her side. Even now, seeing her true form once again, it amazed him.

"I burned myself," Murmured the girl.

Aomine crouched down beside her, gently taking her hurt hand. The girl was baffled by the gingerness that came from his touch, how tender his fingers were against her. He studied the small burn, trying his hardest not to acknowledge her bare breasts beneath the layers of her hair. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No… it's healing." Replied O'Mara calmly.

The man stared in awe as the faintly marred skin of her hand began to heal right before his eyes. "Amazing" Aomine breathed.

O'Mara seemed to get more interesting with each passing day. "I suppose so," Said the girl. "I've always… been able to… do this. May you get… me a towel please? And some clothes?"

Aomine nodded, getting to his feet. He retrieved the things the girl requested before going to fetch the mop for the remaining water on the floor. Most of it had been absorbed by the massive fin that lay on his kitchen floor. They continued their own things in silence, the food simmering off in the background, the chatter of the television off into the distance. His cobalt stare drifted over to the now dressing teen, more so against his free will. The more he told himself how wrong he was behaving, the more he wanted to live life on the edge. The curvature of her spine, the dips on her hips, the sleek shine of her chocolate skin that he'd grown so accustomed to… all of it called to him, the signal growing louder the more he considered allowing her in. But the more he wanted to, the closer he wanted to be, the more thoughts of Eiri flooded his mind, complicating things. He wanted to move on, he all but begged for it, but somehow he just couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 10

"Will you be alright here alone?" Aomine asked as he slipped into his suit jacket. He was returning to work after a few much needed days to himself, and he was trusting O'Mara to stay home by herself. She'd been so trusting after their night at the gala, so he had no nagging thoughts in the back of his mind that told him otherwise.

"Yes," Said the girl coolly. "I'm not a child."

Aomine cracked a sarcastic grin, "I never said you were," He said. "Just trying to make sure you don't leave the apartment… unless it's on fire…then you can leave."

O'Mara giggled, "And if it's not?' She questioned.

"Stay inside, and keep the drapes pulled… and stay away from the windows. You know how I feel about those." Lectured the man.

O'Mara huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms tightly at her chest. "You're acting as if I'm a child." She said. "I know the rules… I know to stay put… unless there's a fire."

Aomine gave a curt nod, "Alright, well, I'll see you tonight then." He said as he stepped outside his door.

Aomine felt a sudden wave of emptiness was over him as he was driven to his office building on the east side of town. There was just something about being away from O'Mara for the first time in days that seemed foreign to him. Her language was picking up smoothly; the faint, bell like chime that was her voice made his apartment as well as he himself more lively. It felt like something was missing, although he didn't voice it aloud. His assistant, far too eager for his own good, pelted the man with questions about his life with his new pet. And when Takahiko heard that things were looking up, for both Aomine and O'Mara, the younger man all but gloated he was so tickled. Things were working out exactly as he planned… and then some.

O'Mara's bare feet pattered softly against the cool wooden floors. A light shower rasped against the roof and windows, it had started shortly after Aomine had left. The sound of falling rain and the clock ticking filled the apartment as the girl looked around. Without Aomine there, there was nothing to do, no one to talk to- she was alone.

O'Mara peeked into the man's room, he hadn't closed his door all the way. She cautiously ventured into Aomine's most sacred place, the air smelt heavily of the cologne he wore. His large bed was hardly ever made, she noted, as she found the fancy linens draped messily all over the place. Random pairs of sweat pants lay littered about his floor, discarded shirts alongside them. There were no pictures on the walls, or anywhere in his apartment for that matter. She and Aomine had paid a trip to Kise's home and there were pictures of himself, along with family photos all over the place. O'Mara saw it as a sign of pure closeness and security, something strictly stressed among the merfolk. And she found herself wondering if humans had the same practices. She wondered what had happened with Aomine's family that made him want nothing to do with them. That made him feel like he had to isolate himself from those whom cared the most about him. No childhood photos, nor family photos, no photos of himself. The girl found herself frowning.

The only thing O'Mara stumbled across that was worth her full attention was a tiny glass sculpture on his bedside table. She picked it up, looking it over. The tiny piece of artwork had to have been made by a mermaid, obviously Eiri, because the tiny star was made entirely of ice and was cold to the touch. O'Mara wondered if the man was still healing from loosing Eiri all those years ago, and if he had in fact loved the woman. To keep something so personal all this time so close?

O'Mara motioned to put the star back where she'd found it, to continue her forbidden exploring of her owner's room, when the fragile token fell from her finger. The tiny figurine shattering against the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 11

O'Mara stared down in horror at the tiny shattered remains before they melted. Her heart, along with the rest of her insides, sank as she slowly backed away from the small puddle. She rushed out of the man's room, racing to the front door. If she didn't get away and soon, Aomine would most likely kill her he'd be so upset. The one she he cherished, the only thing he cherished, she'd destroyed. But as she slowed to a halt, she studied the door, unable to move. The texture of the door was cool beneath her fingertips-she couldn't leave. If she left, she would be causing more trouble than she was worth. Aomine would get in trouble, and that was something she didn't want. O'Mara turned back to face the apartment, scanning it for a decent place to hide until the man had the chance to blow off some steam. But before she could do anything, before she could make a run for it, she heard a key enter the lock and the door give way- Aomine was home.

O'Mara whirled around, Aomine's presence startling her as he entered through the front door hours before he was scheduled to be home.

"Decided I would work at home, Takahiko just couldn't keep his trap shut. Little idiot gave me a damn headache." Aomine grumbled as he stripped out of his jacket and shoes. When he realized the young girl hadn't moved an inch since he'd returned, let alone said anything, he turned his attention to her, arching a brow. O'Mara looked onto him with fear in her wide eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Aomine… I…" O'Mara took a few cautious steps away from him.

"O'Mara," Said Aomine. "What is it?" He wasn't sure what the hell had gotten her so worked up.

"I'm so sorry… it was an accident…"

"What was an accident?" Aomine asked. "What happened?"

"The little star… in your room… I…"

"You were in my room? Why?"

"I was… I'm sorry… I dropped it… it was an accident…"

"You broke it?!" Bellowed Aomine.

"I didn't mean to… it was an accident…" O'Mara's voice trembled as she continued to put space between herself and her owner, the anger in him rising, showing through his eyes.

"Accident? Who in the hell told you to go into my room?!"

Aomine was in front of the girl in seconds, his hand tightly wrapping around her small throat as he lifted her off the floor, crashing her into the nearest wall with so much force she was sure he broke her back.

"Aomine… please… I'm sorry…!" O'Mara gasped for air. "I didn't mean to!"

His cobalt eyes glazed over as if in a raged trance, O'Mara could all but feel the bones in her neck cracking as he was determined to choke the life from her. Eventually the girl lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen, her body going limp.

Kise spent the passing hours pacing Aomine's living room floor as he waited for O'Mara to wake up. After coming to terms what he'd done, the blonde was the first person the man had called to come help him. Kise had of course rushed over, not knowing what state he would find the young girl or his friend in. He, as well as Aomine, released sighs of relief once they realized that O'Mara hadn't died from the trauma inflicted by her owner. Kise knew Aomine better than the man gave him credit for, and he knew the man didn't intentionally mean to cause her any harm. O'Mara stirred awake slowly, swallowing caused her to wince in pain, her panic rising.

"Oh thank heavens you're awake!" Kise said as he sat down beside her. Aomine kept his distance naturally, watching on from across the room. "Aomicchi is so sorry he hurt you…"

It was painful for the girl to speak, everything in her throat bruised of not broken. O'Mara shook her head fitfully, her golden eyes swelling with tears as she hugged onto Kise. The sight grabbed a hold to Aomine like hands, tugging at his heart. She looked over at him, her tears falling silently, in disgust and hate. Aomine, for a reason that eluded him, couldn't stand to have her look at him in such a way.

"Aomicchi has decided that for now you should come stay with me," Kise said as he brushed her hair away from her face. "We both feel you'll be safer there."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 12

Kise was taken aback by ho well O'Mara's injuries had healed after the accident in the days passing since her incident at Aomine's apartment. The young girl seemed to fit in perfectly at his place, among himself and Kirimi. She talked more, laughed, and that brought a smile to the blonde's face. One day he'd taken the girls out for lunch, something that was considered taboo among the other owners. For an owner, and someone so well known and popular with the general public, to treat his pet (and other pets) like they were actually part of society was unheard of. This caused for stares and whispers when the trio was seen out and about, but none of it bothered Kise, or the mermaids for that matter, in the slightest bit.

The small group sat at a small outside bistro in the middle of town, enjoying their lunch. Kise, as always, chattered on about the trip he'd recently taken with Kirimi to Egypt, and the tokens he'd brought back especially for O'Mara. Her heart soared at the mementoes from her home, but the contentness she felt was short lived.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise said suddenly, causing both girls to look up from their food. Heading towards the table the trio was seated at from the crowded afternoon sidewalk was Kuroko, Momoi's husband, with his friend Kagami in tow. Kise greeted the two men with welcoming smiles, offering them seats which they gladly took. "What brings you two this way?" Asked the blonde, reclaiming his seat. It wasn't everyday he ran into his old schoolmates when they lived half away across town.

"Kagami was helping me pick out a new suit for my anniversary get together… he wasn't much help at all." Explained Kuroko, nodding his frosty head knowingly to Kirimi and O'Mara.

"No offense, Kagami, but you couldn't dress yourself out of a paper bag. Why didn't you call me?"

Kagami narrowed his fierce eyes annoyingly to the blonde. "None taken." He grumbled.

"I didn't call because I heard from Midorima that you were pet sitting Aomine's pet." Replied Kuroko indifferently.

This peaked Kagami's attention a little. His eyes drifted to the shy, dark skinned teen across the table from him. Her golden eyes fixed on the plate of food she insisted on shifting from one side of the plate to the other. Kagami studied the silent girl, growing more fixated by her than he should have been.

"So what did that hot head do now so that you had to watch his pet?" Asked Kagami, casually leaning on the tale. His head resting on his hands.

"Yes, because your personality is so much more to write home about." Stated Kuroko sarcastically.

Kagami simply ignored him, fixing his attention on the blonde and the two mermaids he sat between.

"You know damn well what's wrong with him." Said Kise. "He was just fine before you came along and took Eiri. He hasn't been right since."

"Well no use crying over spilt milk."

"Was there something you wanted, Kagami?"

"Yes," Said the man, matter of factly.

"I," Kuroko specified. "Wanted to invite you and Aomine, your pets too of course, to my anniversary get together."

Kise glanced briefly at O'Mara from the corner of his eyes, the last thing any of them (especially her) needed was Aomine going bonkers after seeing the red head and Eiri together once again. He just didn't have the stamina to act civilized just yet. "I don't think we'll be able to make it." Said the blonde. "Same for Aomicchi." The man's dry response caused Kagami to scoff, giving a roll of his eyes, but he kept his comment to himself.

Kise, after their lunch was abruptly cut short, ranted the entire time back to his estate. "The nerve of that blockhead!" He huffed, waving his head around. "As if I'd go! Kurokocchi is my friend, he is, but if Kagami is going to have his self righteous ass there than I refuse to go!"

Kirimi sighed, tossing a sympathetic look to O'Mara. "After a little online shopping he'll be fine." She whispered.

The girls listened as the man went on and on, until something else caught his attention. Parked in his driveway, leaning casually against a sleek black car, was Aomine. The chilly breeze shifted his tresses, calling for him to pull his sweater closer.

"Aomicchi?" Questioned Kise as he parked and got out. "Are you alright?" it wasn't like his friend to randomly show up unannounced without it pertaining to something of great importance. The last time he did, the poor soul was all but threatening to throw himself off a building after Eiri was taken.

Aomine gave a nonchalant shrug of his broad shoulders, his hands jabbed deep into his pockets. "Yeah, everything's alright." He said coolly. "Where's O'Mara?" He asked.

Kise nodded his head towards his car. Aomine looked, quickly noting that the young girl was watching him intently from the blonde's backseat. Neither one of them moved, O'Mara's wide, golden eyes filled with apprehension, Aomine's filled with guilt.

"I want to talk to her…" Said Aomine.

"Of course," Nodded Kise, signaling for the girl to get out. O'Mara cautiously did as she was asked, motioning slowly towards the two men.

Aomine gave Kise a look that said he needed to speak to his pet alone, which Kise purposefully missed the first few times before reluctantly turning away.

"O'Mara," Said Aomine, grabbing the young girl's attention. "I uh… I don't want you to hate me. I didn't mean to hurt you. Eiri made that so it meant a lot, you know?"

O'Mara hung her head, "I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

Aomine cupped her chin, tilting her head up to look at him once again. "I'm the one apologizing here, not you." He said sternly, a kindness hidden among the gruff. O'Mara felt her insides tighten from the man's lingering touch, her words caught in a wad in her throat. "Come home," Said the man. "I've been starving without you there."

A slight chuckle slipped past the teen's lips, lifting the cloud that had been hovering above her owner's head for days. "Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Miss Kandy, i must say your reviews make my day. Glad you're enjoying it and thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 13

O'Mara spent the first few hours of being back at Aomine's apartment cleaning up the various messes the man had managed to accumulate while she was gone. She was amazed by all the empty food cans and whisky bottles that cluttered nearly all the counter tops and end tables. Meanwhile, Aomine sat off to the side in his easy chair, whisky glass in hand. He studied the girl for some time, content that her presence was around him once again, before calling her over.

"Yes?" Asked the girl as she stepped up to him.

"Have a seat." Said Aomine, referring to the empty space in his lap.

O'Mara gave him a skeptical look, but sat down anyway without a word. His body was just as warm as the chair he sat in, and just as inviting. She could easily feel the man's toned abs and pecks as he breathed, his cologned scent etching onto her skin.

"I really am sorry for hurting you." Murmured Aomine as he brushed all her dark tresses off her shoulders, exposing her neck.

"You're forgiven," Said the girl, a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Mmmm… good." Whispered the man, his warm breath against her neck.

O'Mara tensed as soft, warm lips gently kissed the base of her neck, large hands settling at her waist. Aomine continued to kiss her neck, his nose gingerly nuzzling her skin. "What are you doing?" She asked shyly, as hands unclasped her bra-top, sliding it off her shoulders. A gasp escaped her lips as the cold air of the room hit her now exposed chest, her nipples puckering from the contact. Warm, rough hands cupped her breasts, gently massaging them.

"I've waited for so long… be so patient…" Said Aomine, huskily, as his tongue licked up the length of her neck. A set of fingers teased her perked buds as his other hand guided the girl onto the floor.

Aomine slipped down her skirted briefs, his nails tracing her skin as he did so. His lips lightly touched the warm skin of her stomach, nipping and sucking the tender flesh with his wonderfully hot mouth, causing the girl to shiver as he trailed kisses slowly down her form. Aomine stopped at her womanhood, the haven beckoning for him to take it. O'Mara panted and gasped, feeling his warm tongue lick against her outer lips. She felt the tip of his tongue caress her sensitive clit, causing a whole new wave of sensations to course through her. O'Mara moaned, her hips bucking to meet his tongue against her own free will. The feeling of his oral muscle prodding at her entrance, slipping into her wet cave, left the young mermaid seeing stars. She moaned loudly, pure ecstasy hitting the girl in every direction, bliss being an understatement on just how she felt. Her owner pulled away after lapping up her juices, leaving her dizzy and panting heavily. He seemed unbothered by the worried stare he retrieved from his pet as he removed his throbbing thickness, the tip already coated in pre cum. Aomine pinned the panicked teen beneath him, the fear apparent in her golden eyes. The man rocked his hips forward skillfully, pushing his heated length into her tight virgin folds, a deep growl escaping his lips. O'Mara's chest arched upward, a pain filled cry filling the air, her unwilling walls giving way. Aomine groaned, the feeling of slipping in and out of her tightness better than anything he'd ever felt before. The girl had never felt such an overwhelming force before as she wrapped her legs tightly around his trimmed waist. Aomine took a tight hold onto her waist, holding her in place, as he relentlessly plowed into the smaller body under his great one. O'Mara howled his name at the top of her lungs, words couldn't explain how high she felt, and only going higher. The man continued to rock her body, getting them both off on what had to be the best fuck he'd experienced in years, her hands gripping his short tresses all the way until-

"Goddamnit!" Roared Aomine, releasing himself.

* * *

O'Mara laid half wrapped under crisp sheets, her dark hair sprawled out into the pillows beneath her head as she listened to the sounds of nature and running water, soothing her into a deeper sleep. She was just about gone, completely (after rolling over to avoid the rising sun), when she felt the weight of the bed shift. Golden orbs opened a little to find intense midnight ones staring back at her. She gasped, sitting up.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Said Aomine, baring an amused smirk.

O'Mara held the sheets up against her bare form, her wild curls accenting her exotic look beautifully, as she stared at the… naked and freshly showered man. She was in his room, in his bed. Now that the sunlight was hitting his glistening skin, the girl realized then just how handsome every inch of her owner was. His taunt muscles, from his strong arms, the arms she could still feel around her. All the way down to the deep, enchanting grooves of his Adonis lines. O'Mara had never seen a man so handsome, well, someone who wasn't Kise. Such thoughts left her blushing and disoriented.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Aomine, arching a brow. He'd noticed O'Mara staring long before he'd dropped his towel to dress for the day.

"Nothing," She mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Well… I thought…" Her words trailed off.

"What?" The man urged. "Well, look, Kise will be stopping by later to bring you some take out. I'm trusting you can stay here for the evening alone and not burn the apartment down or hurt yourself."

"Where will you be?" Dark curls shifted as her head tilted.

"I," Said Aomine. "Have a dinner date I didn't completely forget about, and I won't be coming home." The man replied coolly, pulling on his suit jacket.

O'Mara masked her disappointment, and possible hurt, perfectly as her owner turned to face her, completely dressed. This had to be this 'casual sex' she'd (over)heard so much about. She couldn't fathom how women in general could give up their bodies, something society and the men that ran it couldn't take from them, to a man who cared little to nothing about them. The way she saw it, if one fancied a woman enough to sleep with her, one fancied her enough to be with her. And now, regrettably, she was a part of the group of women she struggled so hard to understand. The surface world was filed with so many things she didn't want to take part in, and going to the bed of a man who didn't love her was one of them. Her father would strike her down if he knew of such lowness.

Aomine seemed oblivious to the girl's inner dilemma, offering his farewell and list of demands (one of which being to clean up after their little mess from the night before) before leaving for work. O'Mara released a deep sigh once alone, looking around the now empty room. His clothes were still littered about the floor, which she guessed the same could be said for her own. The sheets of the bed were more out of order than normal, the air still thick with the man's musk. She got to her feet quickly, she wanted to shower, she needed one. She wanted to get rid of the memories from the previous night. Wanted to rid her skin of the man's scent.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 14

Kagami stepped up behind Eiri, the quiet woman stared blankly out the window, her arms loosely folded at her chest. The man rested his head against her thin shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her honey locks.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Hmmm…?" Said Eiri, her gaze still fixed on the high full moon. It was the ascending moon- the first full moon of the season, on a vast starless night.

"You've been so distant since the night of the gala, what's troubling you?" Kagami demanded, his arms wrapping tightly around her thin frame. He hadn't been able to touch the woman for days on end, and that was something the brute of a man wasn't used to.

"Aomine's pet…" Said Eiri, her words trialing off into the distance she had been staring into.

"What about her?" Asked Kagami, pulling the woman away from her spot, turning her to face him. Her large emerald eyes seemed troubled, as she stared up at the man, saying nothing. Kagami sighed, combing a hand through short sunny curls. "That's _**his**_ pet, you're _**mine**_. You don't need to worry about what's going on at Aomine's place." He said gruffly, yet reassuringly.

Eiri allowed herself to be led into the man's bed room, the door softly shutting behind her. The way Aomine looked at O'Mara when he thought no one was looking; the blonde knew that look all too well, just as much as she knew the consequences of it.

* * *

O'Mara sat on the floor, occupying one of the many suitable corners in her room. Her mind, as well as the rest of her, was buried deep into the pages of one of her favorite books- a small part of the vast collection of things Kise had brought back from Egypt for her. The teen was so engrossed in the racing words that she hadn't noticed that Aomine had returned from his nights of debauchery, leaning casually in the doorway. His brilliant cobalt eyes watching her intently.

"Aomine!" The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly realized the man was home. "I didn't hear you return."

"I noticed something on my way into town," Said Aomine. "Come with me."

O'Mara's brows furrowed as she rose to her feet, following behind her owner. Considering the fact that she hadn't seen nor spoken to the man since their casual lay, the girl was a tad apprehensive to say the least just following him nonchalantly. Aomine led her over to the largest window in the sitting area, the curtains slightly drawn back. He nodded his head towards the dark sky, urging her to take a look. He watched as she did so, a small gasp escaping her lips, her eyes wide as she stared up at the ascending moon.

"Khonsu," The girl breathed. "The god of youth and the moon…" O'Mara's excitement died away just as quickly as it appeared as she turned away from the window. "I've seen enough." She said softly, retreating to her room.

"But I thought this was the ascending moon," Said Aomine indifferently.

"_**Why**_ do you patronize me?" Questioned O'Mara, whirling around to face him. "Haven't I had to endure enough?"

Aomine chuckled deeply, giving his head a shake. "I'm saying you can ascend." He said.

The young girl's head tilted in confusion, "But I thought it was against the rules." She said.

"It is… but no one has to know."

"Why are you doing this? Can't you get… in serious trouble?"

"I still owe you for saving my life," Said the man coolly, gesturing for her to follow him once more. "After this, we're even." Aomine stopped once he realized she wasn't following him. "What is it?"

"Ascending… it's supposed to be the most… amazing thing in the world. Becoming one with the water… being able to feel it move through your hair as you swim… against every inch of your body like never before. It's something merfolk look forward to and want to remember forever." She explained.

"Then… why aren't you…?" Aomine didn't see what the problem was. If this was as fantastic as she proclaimed it to be, then why wasn't she elated to ascend? Why wasn't she practically on her knees thanking him for allowing her to have such a right when he could very well lose everything he owned for letting her do so?

"It's supposed to be painless, the most amazing feeling in the world… if you're _**untouched**_."

"Untouched?"

"I… _**we**_…" A blushed sprang up in her cheeks.

Aomine smirked at her bashfulness, "And that's a _**bad**_ thing?" He asked, having no regrets.

"That is supposed to make ascending painful."

"…are you going to ascend or not?" The man asked finally. If she wasn't going to, then he was going to call it a night in his room with a nice cold beer and some much needed sleep.

"I'm going to…" Mumbled O'Mara, following the man.

Aomine led O'Mara to his bathroom, the only place in the apartment she hadn't been. She stood silently, watching as the man filled the large porcelain tub with water. Once it was decently filled, Aomine turned back to face the awkward teen, his stare urging her to get a move on. O'Mara stepped up the edge of the tub, testing the water with her hand before submerging herself entirely. Aomine watched, with nonchalant interest, as the girl transformed into her mermaid form. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, shielding her breasts from his view, her fin dangled lazily off the edge. For a moment or so, or what felt like an eternity of awkwardness for the young girl, neither one of them spoke. O'Mara waiting for something, anything, to happen, and Aomine wanting desperately to do something else.

Aomine jolted as O'Mara suddenly cried out in pain, her body jerking. Her whimpers caused for the man to jump to his feet in alarm, rushing to her side. Unable to scream now, the pain quickly escalading, her breaths releasing in short gasps. Her heart raced so fast it felt as if it was close to burning out, her mind clouding, as a prickling sensation began in her fingertips. With Aomine worriedly at her side, the man watched as the water began to glow in a ray of colors, reflecting beautifully off her scales. It didn't take long for the prickling to turn into an intense pain, feeling as if every inch of her was on fire. Eventually the girl writhed, slumping against the side of the tub. Aomine stared at the girl, wanting to reach out and touch her, to see if she was alright, but hesitated. Another whimper from O'Mara tore the man from his trance.

"God… you're beautiful…" He murmured as the girl dragged herself from the tub, collapsing onto him. The man propped himself up on his elbows, intent on holding her close to make sure she was in fact alright.

Her scales seemed more vibrant as they slowly faded back to her legs, tiny clusters remaining behind on her ankles and around her eyes in fine patches of blue and gold. Her already thick curls seemed thicker, more flair and shine. Even her skin was more radiant than before. Aomine looked down at the young teen, her head resting on his stomach as they rested on the floor for a moment longer. His expression softened a little as he stroked O'Mara's face with the back of his hand, her new set of scales were smoother than seashells against his skin.

Aomine helped the exhausted mermaid from the floor, carrying her to her room where he laid her down on the bed. O'Mara lay docile as she watched the man search through the small dresser he'd placed in there just for her, retrieving one of the sleep shirts he'd given her. He silently slipped it over her damp curls, guiding her arms through the appropriate holes, the pulling it down.

"Will you be alright? Are you… still hurting?" Aomine asked awkwardly before leaving. He'd never seen someone in so much pain before, most of which being his fault. Images of the young girl squirming and howling in pain from the tub still haunted his thoughts as he gazed upon her still form, her eyelids heavy, her breathing steady.

"Yes," O'Mara nodded solemnly.

Aomine nodded quietly, giving her one more concerned look before turning out the light. He needed a drink now more than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 15

Aomine, as he lay in bed awake, wondered just what his life was coming to. He'd spent countless hours of the night, long after O'Mara had gone to sleep (he insisted on checking on her until she did, battling himself over and over again… and losing), tossing and turning restlessly. And now, two bottles of hard liquor later, the man pondered who had he suddenly switched lives with and where was his old life. He'd had random nights of sex with wealthy, gorgeous women almost every night that week. And for the first time in his life, probably, he got nothing out of it. Sure he came, sure the women he was with came, they both had a grand 'ol time. But that was it. It was just sex, and Aomine hadn't ever been so low to just sleep with whomever came his way with a nice rack and tons of money. Sex with them wasn't anything like sex with O'Mara. The thrill he got being deep inside the young girl, because it was the ultimate sin to be doing so. How warm he felt, like the girl was pouring her all into him and melting the ice that had formed around his cold heart. Se with O'Mara, hell just being with the girl in general, seemed beyond right. He couldn't lie to her, or keep anything from her because she always just seemed to know. Those golden eyes he so easily got lost in could see every flaw he had, accept, and forgive it, and then smile to let him know that everything would be alright. Just laying there, staring at his ceiling his thoughts racing with the peacefully sleeping mermaid, his chest ached from both the feeling she stirred up in him… and all the alcohol he'd just consumed. He sat up, his head swimming with fatigue as gravity weighed down on him, forcing him back into the pillows. If he didn't get some kind of sleep, and soon, he wouldn't be able to function at work at all later that day. What would Kise do?

Aomine reached over to his bedside table, grabbing his phone and calling his friend. It seemed to ring forever, almost going to voicemail, before a groggy voice answered.

"This better be important," The voice of death said. "Are you dying?"

"No, Kise, I'm very much alive." Said Aomine.

"Drunk? Is there a fire?"

"Why would I call you if there was a fire?"

"Aomicchi, I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Kise."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" The blonde whined tiredly.

"I think I'm falling for her." Sighed Aomine, dejectedly.

"Who? The girl from the liquor store? Uh… uh… um… Claire? No… Brittany? Claire…" Yawned the blonde.

"No… O'Mara…"

Kise had been in mid yawn when his friend disclosed this, causing himself to cough completely away, sitting up in bed. "What?" He asked, unsure of what he'd just heard.

"You heard me," The other man groaned.

"Aomicchi," Said Kise carefully. "You can't do this again. Not only is it illegal but loosing Eiri nearly killed you… literally."

"You don't think I know all this? But what the hell can I do about it?" Aomine felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and so far getting further stuck, being drawn further into the forbidden abyss. And so far, he was so far in he could no longer see the light at the end of the tunnel, only a golden flare of pure innocence and warmth that called to him.

"Get some sleep Aomicchi, I'll talk to you more when the sun is up like a san person." Kise said before hanging up, returning to his slumber.

Aomine sighed, rolling onto his side, sleep finally wanting to wash over him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Just a bit of a heads up, Aomine may seem a little OOC in this chapter as well as the next. His witty/smartassish comments dont change, but he actually shows his human side. Enjoy, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 16

The cotton linen sheets were warm against her skin. Delicate, long fingers combed through her curls, moving slowly down her face, brushing fondly over her lips. O'Mara's golden eyes stared up into the man's face.

"Aomine…" O'Mara sleepily yawned in what had to be the cutest of ways.

Now the man really didn't know what his life was going. He didn't know if it was the way she was looking up at him currently, the slight buzz he still had, or the minimal few hours of sleep he'd had, but Aomine found himself with the strongest of urges to just pound into the girl (for the sake of a great fucking day)… relentlessly.

"Get up," He said gruffly. "You're coming with me to my job today."

O'Mara sat up, confused to say the least, as she looked at the man. "Why… if I might ask?" She questioned slowly.

Aomine shrugged, " I want you to come with me." He said. "Nervous about being out with just me?" The look he gave her left her blushing.

"No," O'Mara said denying it all.

"The get cleaned up and changed," He said coolly, leaving the girl alone to freshen up.

Aomine, as he readied for the day, had came to the conclusion that he'd finally lost his mind. It was gone. So far gone. To feel so strongly towards his pet? In his line of business? If he didn't treed cautiously, his feelings could get out (to people other than his friends), and O'Mara could be in danger, never mind himself. Her getting hurt in any way is the last thing he wanted.

_**'What the hell am I talking about?' **_He scolded himself. _**'She's my pet… she's a mermaid… it's against the law.' **_He gave his head a shake. As rational and logical as those thoughts were, he just couldn't get the rest of him to agree with them.

"Aomine?"

O'Mara's timid voice called him out of the rising argument he was preparing to rage with himself as he turned to face the girl. She had already changed, dressed in a skirt that was as blue as the scales around her eyes. Her long legs, all the way down to her sandals, left him all but short of breath. It had been years since a woman of any kind left him feeling in such a way, so weak in the knees. It had been so long in fact that he'd all but missed the obvious signs. Now they were so clear he had no choice but to accept them.

"You can't go out like that." Said Aomine, turning back to the mirror as he fixed his tie.

"Why not?" Asked the girl, casting a look down at her attire. The same clothes she'd worn since being in Chochoga.

"Your face? The scales?" He said, pointing.

O'Mara had clearly forgotten. After ascending, she didn't feel any differently. Life kept on going. "What should I do?" She asked, her head tilting.

Aomine turned to face her after digging through a somewhat old box from out of his closet. O'Mara faintly recognized it as the small container that held everything she'd worn to the gala, returned to Aomine from Momoi. In his palm was a small black compact, which he opened without a word. He'd had to help Momoi (and Kise) get ready for so many events the man had long since lost count, so he knew exactly what he was doing. Without a word, Aomine removed the little cloth pad from the chocolate powder, the same shade as her skin. Gently he covered the fine scales of her face, her golden eyes on him, watching his every move. Scales or no scales, the girl was exquisite.

"There," He said. "Let's go."

Aomine busied himself with reading the newspaper on the way to his office building, while O'Mara watched the many buildings they passed zip by. "Excited?" He asked, turning the page.

"Nervous," Corrected O'Mara, smiling a sweet and innocent smile.

Aomine couldn't help but give a small smile of his own. Her childishly innocent one was simply contagious. Now he knew for sure head was losing his mind. And O'Mara, on the other hand, couldn't exactly pinpoint what was going on in her mind at that point either. The man was not only her owner, but he had so many emotional issues (excluding the ones before she came along), far more than she knew what to do with. But when around him, Aomine made her heart flutter. Her knees weak, her stomach churn. No matter what he did to her, never mind it not being a custom for mermaids to scorn others, but she could simply not fault the man for any of his wrong doings towards her. For in her eyes, Aomine could do her no harm.

Aomine was the first out of the car, walking over to O'Mara's side to help her out. He thanked his driver, placing a hand at the small of the girl's back as he guided her into the large ornate building. For someone who was part of the black market and mob/crime scene, the man had a way of keeping up appearances and getting things done in a place where civilians wouldn't be afraid to work with him.

Kise, on one of his many visits to the young girl, had filled O'Mara in on the history behind her owner's recent occupation. Aomine's father, the senior Daiki, had built up what was now the Daiki clan one of the most powerful (and feared) mafia groups in Chochoga, passing things over to his only child when his health took a negative turn. Aomine had had other things he'd wanted to do with his life naturally, he and Kise wanted to play basketball professionally. But when Aomine had to take over his father's brainchild, Kise went off to model on a grander scale, one that enabled him to travel the world. O'Mara supposed that also played a part in the man's emotional deficiency, he'd gone through so much before she came along, she was just getting what was left. What life hadn't yet taken from the man.

O'Mara was quietly led along, down the large marble hallways. Men in varying ages giving their casual hellos to her owner, who nodded curtly in return, going their own different ways but not before tossing her curious looks. She supposed she was used to it by now. She'd been to enough events by now to know that there weren't a lot of African pets around, and the closest one was Kirimi. Aomine's hand remained on the young girl's body, long after they'd gotten onto the elevator, riding it alone… or ate least they were before a brunette in a short skirt stepped on with them.

It was one of Aomine's secretaries, Anya was her name… or at least that's what he called her. Her brunette tresses were cut short in a cute bob around her face, her sapphire eyes seemed to gleam mischievously as she pretended not to notice her boss' eyes on the back of her head. She shifted her weight onto one leg, and Aomine watched as her skirt shifted with it. That's right, he'd slept with her too. There weren't many females that worked under Aomine, and all of them seemed to look the same. Cute face, big breasts, nice body, dumb as a doornail and always in the mood for a good time. Kise was right, he had a horrible taste in women.

"Mr. Daiki," Anya said kindly… too kindly for O'Mara's liking.

O'Mara arched a brow in question before looking up at the man, whom pretended not to notice her scrutinizing glare.

"Anya." Said Aomine, uninterestedly.

"You have a good day now." Said the brunette, getting off on the floor right before theirs.

The young mermaid couldn't help but catch onto the hidden meaning in the other female's words, whether or not Aomine caught it didn't bother her. Slence descended upon them again once they were alone. O'Mara stepped away from the man's hand, her back resting against the cool metal of one of the four walls. Aomine's brows furrowed, half tempted to snatch her back, but the doors opened and O'Mara was the first one off.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 17

O'Mara, since being on land, had always felt like she just didn't belong. But as she sat in Aomine's office, listening in on the criminal affairs that had occurred recently or in the process of happening, she wondered just how out of place she was. She sat at the man's side respectfully, and if that didn't draw her some unwanted attention she didn't know what would. And Aomine wasn't making things better for her. When someone else other than himself spoke, and with a room full of men in suits that looked the same, everyone took turns speaking on how they were going to become a menace to society. Aomine's hand would find its way to her knee… then her thigh, where she'd stop it from going higher. She didn't know what his deal was, let alone her own.

The entire day was like that, until eventually Aomine got the hint that the girl wasn't for being felt upon when others were around to see it. Which he supposed he could respect.

"Soooo," Takahiko said as the man's office cleared out for the evening. "Are you going to Kuroko and Momoi's anniversary get together this weekend?" The young man asked.

"Hell no." Aomine replied dryly, lighting up a cigarette. The last thing he needed was another lecture from Momoi on when he was going to settle down or do something decent with his life. It was like visiting his mother all over again. That, and he doubted he could stomach running into Kagami and Eiri again. Takahiko visibly frowned at this, his face contorting to a pout. The man had been as much fun as an empty candy wrapper since his first pet was taken (back in his intern days). "You going to stand there pouting like an angry child or make yourself useful?" Complained Aomine, referring to the stack of folders from that day that needed to be filed away.

Takahiko sighed, grumbling something under his breath Aomine could care two shits about, before leaving with the stack of manila folders. Aomine sat back in his chair and sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he combed a hand through his hair. He was thankful for his pet's company, O'Mara always seemed to make things better, but that didn't mean that the day didn't exhaust him. O'Mara noticed this, rising to her feet.

"Aomine?" She called, looking down at him.

The man's deep eyes shifted to her, he managed to smirk with the cigarette between his lips. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Tired… care to help me out?" He teased with a wink.

O'Mara blushed, "No thank you." She said. "How about you ask Anya to help you out?"

Aomine scoffed at her retort, rolling his eyes. "You know nothing about her." He said.

"Then how about you fill me in." Said the girl, ever so boldly.

"Are you jealous?"

"Not at all."

"Then why does she matter?"

"Because I want to know if I'm just like her. I want to know if it's only a matter of time before you pretend like I don't exist, before you get tires of me and replace me. We're even now… you said that yourself." Said O'Mara, staring into his deep midnight eyes.

Aomine studied the teen before laying his cigarette in the nearby ashtray with a sigh. "O'Mara, you're nothing like Anya" He said seriously. "The day of your auction, I saw you and knew you were special. You were so beautiful and abrasive, you left me at a loss for words. From the first moment I saw you… I knew you'd be mine."

O'Mara blushed intensely at the man's deceleration, she was already his… but now she was his. _**'On every level,'**_ She said to herself.

Aomine pulled O'Mara down onto his lap and held her. Didn't feel her up, didn't hint towards sex on his office desk or floor, no. Aomine just held her tightly against him, feeling like most of the world had just fallen off his shoulders. Confessing to her had been the easy part, now it was time to make it all work for the both of them. He'd made his fair share of mistakes with Eiri, mainly because back then he was still a kid himself. Now, he was a grown man with his own home and a solid means of taking care of himself. Now was his second chance, now was his shot at happiness, and he was determined to make it work. No more random lays with women he'd almost never see again, no more drinking himself into an emotionless coma.

"Should I be afraid?" O'Mara asked as the man rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yes," Aomine chuckled deeply. "Because when I get you out of here, I'm going to devour you."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 18

After a long evening of heated sex, O'Mara woke with the first glimpse of sunlight she got. She sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping man at her side, wincing at the pain between her legs. When her owner said he would devour her, she had no idea the man meant literally. Even now she could still feel his large hands touching every inch of her. The poor girl was so exhausted, she had half a mind to climb back into bed. But company was due over that day, and there was almost always something that needed to be cleaned in Aomine's apartment. She glanced down at Aomine's sleeping form, welcoming the sight. The sheets were draped casually around his waist, leaving the rest of him bare. The sight of him, how handsome he was without even trying, left her baffled and blushing. Eventually Aomine stirred from his slumber, slowly blinking as he stared up at his pet, clearly still tired himself.

"Morning," He grumbled throatily. The sound of his voice sent shivers down the young girl's spine.

"Good morning," Said O'Mara.

The man sat up and stretched and looked at the girl. The way the thin silk sheets hung around her frame, her dark flawless skin, the way he could all but see her taunt nipples had the man wanting to pounce on her all over again. Aomine was never one to turn down a moment to ravish a lovely woman, and O'Mara was the epitome of beauty in his eyes.

"You coming to the shower?" Asked Aomine, hopeful she'd join him.

But O'Mara saw through his trick, and shook her head. "I have to try to straighten up before company comes over." She said sheepishly.

Aomine seemed disappointed for a moment before walking off and vanishing into the bathroom. O'Mara sighed in relief once the man was gone and she heard the shower water beginning to run. She didn't know how much energy she had left to keep up with the man. She had just about made it to her room when there was a sudden knock at the door. Quickly, O'Mara grabbed one of her owner's sleep shirts from a nearby hamper. Throwing it on before going to answer the door.

"Momoi," The young girl said with a kind smile. "You're early, I thought you said noon."

"It's past noon," Said the pinkette, granting herself access to the man's apartment. "It's afternoon." She said, pointing to the fancy watch on her wrist. "Did you just get up?" The teen nodded. Momoi nodded, although she didn't agree. "Where is that friend of mine?" She asked, dropping her purse onto the couch before going to look around.

"Please excuse the mess," Said O'Mara, referring to the empty beer bottle from the night before.

"Oh honey I've seen far worse." The pinkette said coolly, waving her hand to dismiss the apology.

"I knew once I heard nails on a chalkboard it had to be you." Aomine grumbled as he emerged from the bathroom, with nothing but a pair of baggy shorts on.

"Good afternoon to you too, you lazy piece of shit." Said Momoi, folding her arms. "You've got a lot of nerve."

Aomine dropped down into his easy chair, looking back at the two females. "And what did I do this time?" He dared to ask.

"You're seriously not coming to the get together this weekend?" She asked. Her body language alone portrayed that she was hoping Kise was wrong.

"Nope," Said the man.

"Why the hell not?"

"I've got something better to do."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like not be at your get together."

"Aomine, as my friend you're required to go!"

"No, see, you played that card the day of your wedding. It won't work again. Besides, as your friend I'm required not to throw your ass out of my apartment but ask you kindly to get the hell out." Said the man.

Momoi looked like she was ten seconds away from killing the giant of a man. "Look," She breathed. "Kuroko wants you there, I want you there. We're your friends and have been for years now. You should want to come." She said.

"We'll be there." O'Mara said with a smile.

Both heads turned to face her. One exceptionally fierce pinkette squealed in delight, all but bouncing with glee. While Aomine wondered if making things official with the girl was as great an idea as it looked.

"Oh wonderful!" Clapped Momoi happily. "I was hoping so because I stopped by to bring you this." Momoi walked back over to the overly large bag she called a purse, pulling out a small, neatly wrapped package. "This is for you to wear. Since it's not a public event, and we're having pictures taken (Aomine groaned loudly at this, his head in his hands), you don't have to dress the standard way." She explained, handing the girl the neat bundle. O'Mara took it, but didn't open it just yet. "Aomine, I'd at least like for you to match with O'Mara."

"You're pushing it." Replied the man bitterly.

Momoi ignored him naturally, giving a few more demands the man didn't listen to before dismissing herself. Once the door had shut behind her, Aomine turned his glare onto the teen. He slowly rose to his feet, his look strong enough to kill.

"First, you won't go making decisions for me." He began. "And second, I had no desires to go. If I wanted to, I would have said so."

"They are your friends, and they're nice to me." Said O'Mara just as firmly. "You're going, Aomine, because I said so."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 19

Aomine stared at the light pink shirt he wore in disgust, half tempted to take the trash (as he called it) off and sit down in front of the television naked. He was for any other color on the spectrum, including different shades of yellow and purple… except for pink. But Momoi had all but yelled at him for days, demanding that he coordinated with O'Mara (whom dawned a carnation pink cocktail dress) or never have froyo again. Needless to say, at the cost of his favorite snack, he went out and bought a pink shirt… with Kise's assistance of course. Aomine for one thought he looked like a fool, never in his life had he touched anything pink… and it would be because of Momoi.

_**'Women are going to be the death of me.'**_ He sighed inwardly.

Momoi greeted her last arriving guest warmly, "I'm so glad you two came!" She beamed, extending her long, slender arms for a hug.

O'Mara welcomed the gesture wholeheartedly, Aomine, on the other hand, glared down at the woman.

"Don't you touch me." He grumbled harshly, stepping inside.

Momoi simply rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. She had all those she cared about there to celebrate another year with her wonderful husband, she was content with Aomine's not-so-pleasant attitude. Her vast home was lively, O'Mara noted, as they were directed to where the small get together was being held. The air was heavy with the aroma of all the food that was cooking, one of which Aomine knew all too well. Momoi, as nerve wrecking as she was, made the best teriyaki burgers in all of Chochoga. The small parlor room they were led into was already filled with pets the man didn't remember the names to, and friends Aomine had tried desperately to get rid of now for years… and failed.

Aomicchi!" Kise gleamed brightly, his smile blinding the grumpy man.

Everyone, owner and pet, seemed to be matching. But only Kise took joy in it all because hell, he and Kirmi matched all the time anyway. Aomine rolled his eyes, saying nothing as the blonde bounded over to him with a sun stifling smile, eager to tell him about his most recent travels.

"Kise," said Aomine. "If you're barely home, why have a house so big? That's a waste of money and space.." Not that he wanted the blonde living in his apartment building, he'd never get rid of him then, but still.

Kise huffed at this, "For all of my clothes and shoes. For someone so smart, Aomicchim you sometimes ask the dumbest of questions." His light brown eyes drifted over to a certain mermaid, also clad in pink. All of O'Mara's dark curls had been pulled over her right shoulder in a long braid, a sole pink ribbon tied at the end. He looked back at his friend. "Are you still having those feelings?" Kise portrayed the whole ordeal as if it was a light switch, like the way Aomine was feeling could easily turned off. Aomine looked back at Kise and for a moment said nothing, his silence speaking tremendous volumes. "Aomicchi!" He hissed. "The rules, the rules! History is called history for a reason, that stuff is set to repeat itself! If you got close to O'Mara, and I can see why she's a lovely girl compared to those skanks you're attracted to, and something happened? Then what? It took everything we had to keep you from killing yourself when Kagami took Eiri, who's to say something like that won't happen again? Or if she dies? How are you-"

"She won't die." Said Aomine, firmly. The statement stroke one nerve too many.

"Won't die? You just can't be… so… sure… oh no… you didn't…" Aomine said nothing. "Jesus fucking Christ! You can get yourself killed Aomine!"

The blonde was on the verge of a mental breakdown whenever he used Aomine's real name, which was something he rarely did.

"You're the only one that knows," Said Aomine coolly.

"Don't put all that pressure on me!" Snapped Kise. He quickly scanned the small parlor room, seconds before calling Midorima over to them.

"What?" Asked the green haired man. His expression less than interested. He too had no desires to be there. And everyone had to admit, seeing him outside of his doctor's smock was a little unnerving.

"Aomicchi has a thing for his pet and he allowed her to ascend!" Kise rambled quickly in a hushed whisper.

Midorima glanced at Aomine and shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "Don't die," he said. "And if you do, I get your wall clock."

Aomine gave his cobalt eyes a roll, "Good to know you value our friendship so much." He said sarcastically.

"Oh of course." Replied Midorima, of equal tone. "Doesn't mean I don't want your clock."

While the two briefly argued, Kise breathed a sigh of relief. Aomine was behaving… much like himself, and even the blonde noticed a small gleam in his eyes as he uncharacteristically kept a watchful eye on O'Mara. Seeing how much his friend had changed since owning the girl made Kise inwardly smile. Maybe his feelings for her weren't so destructive… yet.

"Alright, gather 'round everyone!" Momoi announced loudly, waving a fancy camera in her hand. She ignored the unified groan she earned from her so called friends, as each owner scooped up their pet, striking a less than enthusiastic pose.

O'Mara's cheeks held a light blush in them as Aomine wrapped a strong arm around her slim waist, more possessively than he should have been at the time. Momoi noticed their sudden closeness, not commenting, as she set the time and too went to pose with her husband and friends. But as she smiled and the picture took, she couldn't keep her thoughts off of Aomine. She hadn't seen her friend look so peaceful in years, but that isn't what disturbed her. It was who he was looking at. The look of pure affection and raw lust that emitted from him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Momoi asked, all but begging Aomine to stay over. He was always too busy to be bothered by her it seemed those days.

"I'm sure," Said Aomine dryly. After spending more than his fair share of hours with his friends, the man was more than ready to call it a night.

Momoi pouted, "Well can O'Mara stay? She, Kirimi, Layla (Midorima's pet), Odette (Murasakibara's pet), Shiori (Akashi's pet), and I can have a girls night while the guys drink and play cards."

The other pets looked onto Aomine hopeful that he'd at least agree to something. The only pet O'Mara was remotely close to was Kirimi, and that was because Kise all but lived at Aomine's apartment. When it came to the other mermaids, whom were no more older than she was surprisingly. In their short but gracious time together, O'Mara had gotten along exceptionally well with the others. Odette was from the Adriatic sea, Layla (although she didn't look it) was too from the Nile, and Shiori was from the bay of Chochoga itself. Once they had all gotten past the fact that all their owners (with the exception of Kise who was sometimes a complete airhead) were douche bags, some more than others (no names mentioned there), the girls had easily dropped their walls and socialized the entire evening. Or at least O'Mara tried to, every now and then Aomine would pull her away for no reason at all except to kiss and grope her all over. The stench of the beer they were drinking heavy on his breath.

"…You've lost your mind if you think I'm going to leave her with you weirdoes, hell no." Aomine said, guiding O'Mara out the front door.

"Aw Dai-kun! You're no fun!" Whined the pinkette.

Aomine visibly cringed at his pet name. "Momoi!" He snapped with a glare. "Can you shut the hell up?!"

"I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Fine!" The man grumbled loudly (and drunkenly) down the pathway to his car, ignoring O'Mara's snickers at the cutest name Momoi had for him.

She admired all of the man's friendship, the different people he surrounded himself with amazed her. They were all so different, including their pets, each one bringing a different trait the man lacked to the table. According to Odette, there was some point of time where Aomine decently got along with Kagami. But of course that was before the man had took it upon himself to snatch Eiri right from the man he proclaimed to be friends with. Each one of the other mermaids could clearly recall the many nights they spent with their owners rotating in and out of Aomine's apartment, attempts to keep the man from taking his own life. The thought of Aomine wanting to cause himself harm when he obviously had so much to live for, saddened O'Mara deeply. She wished she had such a close group of people that cared about her so much.

'Well,' She smiled to herself. 'Now I do.'

The drive back to the apartment was silent, the outside wind and the sound of passing cars filled the air. Aomine's head rested against the back of the seat, his mouth slightly agape as he slept the entire ride.

"So, I'm taking it Mr. Aomine enjoyed himself." The driver said. His kind, inviting voice startled the teen, as he gentle gray eyes studied her in the rearview mirror.

"He did," Nodded the girl.

"That's good," the driver nodded. "It's about time he settled down. A young man like him, it's a good thing he found a companion in you." The man continued.

O'Mara blushed deeply, "I'm not-"

"Oh child," The older man chuckled. "I know love when I see it."

"But I'm a mermaid," Said the girl doubtfully. "He could never love me."

"Never say never." The man said with a wave of his finger. His tone chiding her gently. "Love has no race. It doesn't care if you're human or mermaid, love is love. I've been working with Mr. Aomine for a very long time now. I've seen his worst and best times, I can safely say I haven't seen him this happy since the convenient store up the street from his apartment started selling froyo." The driver gave a chuckle.

O'Mara glanced over at her sleeping owner and his light, but deep snores. The man was even more handsome asleep. Her fingers gently reached up to brush his fine, short tresses from his forehead, the man subconsciously leaning towards her touch. "I guess I love him too…" She whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 20

"So… what are you doing here again?"

Aomine had dragged himself out of bed first, which ironically was a first. Normally O'Mara was the first to rise but this time around, after a night with a not-so-sober Aomine, the teen was all tuckered out. What he wasn't expecting, though, was to find Kuroko sitting in his living room with a box of donuts. Aomine didn't mind the donuts all that much, it was Kuroko that bothered him. Aomine wasn't the kind of person who appreciated people randomly walking into his house, not that anyone rarely wanted to… with the exception of Kise… and now Kuroko. Had it been anyone else, the man would have surely torn them a new one. But Kuroko had donuts… and donuts were good.

"Didn't I just see you?"

"Momoi was upset you didn't let O'Mara stay over with her." Said Kuroko, a mouth full of glaze.

"And so she sent you…?" His head pounded harder at the thought. The pinkette normally handled matters, especially with him, personally. She took great pride in making his life hell, and why he continued to entertain her he'd never know.

"I'm mad you didn't stay with us."

"…"

"…"

"Then why did you bring donuts?"

"Because I was hungry on the way over."

"So can I have one?"

"No."

"Get the hell out."

"No."

"You're trespassing."

"Not if I have a key."

"…"

"…"

"The mayor is holding his annual pet event." Kuroko said on a different note.

Aomine scoffed, snatching a donut anyway. "If you came to tell me that for Momoi, then you already know I won't be going to anything that fat bastard hosts." He said bitterly.

Aomine and the mayor didn't see eye to eye for numerous reasons. The main one being the mayor did nothing to help him get Eiri back nor didn't he punish Kagami. Therefore he also had a slot on Aomine's shit to fuck up list. Aomine had long since lost his thrill for going to such events. He had a pet… no… he had a lover now, so there was no need to attend where the goal for the evening was picking up a girl to screw. There was no need for him to spend the evening drowning his woes in booze. The way he saw he it, he'd rather stay in his home with O'Mara eating froyo. End of story. Not to mention the chances of running into Kagami and Eiri were inevitable, and well, no one was quite prepared for that just yet. But of course all of these were lovely thoughts to have because soon enough-

"Good morning, Kuroko." O'Mara's morning smile was heavenly. Even the frosty haired man was taken aback by just how lovely the young girl was.

"Good morning… donut?" He held out the box.

"Oh, so you offer her one?" Aomine leered.

"Yes," His friend replied calmly.

O'Mara thanked him kindly before picking up the envelope off the table. "What is this for?" She asked curiously.

"An invite to the mayor's annual mixer." Said Kuroko vaguely.

"Oh." The girl said indifferently. She'd only seen the man once, the day she first arrived to Chochoga as cargo, when he auctioned her off. Needless to say she wasn't too fond of the mayor either.

"Kise said if you didn't go-"

"Since when did Kise start giving me orders?" Snapped Aomine. He was getting real tired of people growing the balls to tell him of all people what the hell to do.

"He said since he knows your secret, whatever that means, you have to go."

Aomine's brow twitched, "That flamboyant bastard." He grumbled, sulking over to his couch.

"We'll be there," Kuroko said hopefully.

"And how the hell does that help me?"

"Aomine, it's not the end of the world."

"No one asked for your opinion, Tetsu."

The apartment fell back into its usual, quiet, calm flow once the frosty haired man departed.

"What is it?" Aomine grumbled, much more hostile than he wanted, as he looked up from the small stack of papers spread out about him, a glass of whisky in hand.

"Mermaids aren't meant to be kept in cages, and neither are humans." O'Mara said.

"And that means…?" Aomine wasn't in the mood for the girl's fortune cookie psychobabble. He needed something, for once, to make sense.

"It means that locking yourself away from the world like that is going to keep the hurt away isn't good for you… or me." Said the girl.

"You don't know anything about me or what I went through." Snapped the man.

O'Mara frowned at this, even though she knew full well Aomine meant nothing by it. She took a step towards the man. "No… I don't… but I've heard enough and I've seen enough. You're running, Aomine, and it's time to stop. You can't change what happened, and living in denial and fear because it did won't do you any good."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 21

"Are you going to come out any time today?" Aomine groaned as he stood outside the locked bathroom door, rather impatiently.

O'Mara was still getting used to life on land, slowly but surely. Granted it has only been a couple of months, but there was still so much she didn't know about the world above the sea, things Aomine didn't want her to know, and almost everything those days was a new experience. Giving the fact that she was the pet of the best friend of the CMPA VP, she was given special leeway other pets (with the exception of her friends) weren't so fortunate to have. So the evening of the mayor's town shindig, while Aomine dawned a traditional black suit with pale blue accents (which made him look like quite the handsome suitor for the evening), the teen bore a bale blue and ivory ballgown.

"No." The girl replied back shortly.

"Well I'm sure you look fine." Said Aomine with a sigh. He wasn't good at that 'being a friend in need' crap, but this was technically his girlfriend so upsetting her with his overly honest opinions wasn't his intentions. "Just come out and let me see. If you look like a guy in bad drag, I'll tell you. Then we'll both stay home and enjoy each other's company (i.e. fuck like rabbits)." He still wasn't stoked to be going to the mayor's event in the first place, O'Mara not looking good in her gown just might be his ticket out.

But as the door slowly opened and the mermaid stepped out, time itself seemed to stop. The way the bejeweled sweetheart neckline complimented her bust and slim frame, then puffed out to give her the full, princess effect. All her dark curls had been pinned up neatly in a topknot bun atop her head, secured tightly with a floral pin the same shade as her dress. Aomine couldn't help but stare, and now attend for the evening much to his dismay. He wanted to cherish the sight, and keep the girl all to himself.

"Does it look bad?" Questioned O'Mara, her eyes pleading for the truth in him.

"Never," Breathed Aomine. She simply took his breath away. "You look… words don't even do you justice."

O'Mara smiled warmly in thanks, he too looked good. Then again the man always wore a suit, always looked professional. But this suit fitted him differently, the way one could almost see his nicely toned and muscled form beneath the fine fabric.

"If we don't leave now we'll be late." The man announced clearing his throat. If they didn't leave, he meant to say, he was tempted to undress the young beauty and have his way with her.

Aomine couldn't have been more uninterested in the night's events, like always he'd rather be someplace else. But the joy in O'Mara's face took all traces of uncomfortableness away from the man, forcing him to grin and bear it for the sake of her having a good time. With his hand placed firmly at the base of her back, the man guided her onto the Chochoga main grounds. Which in terms was just a fancy, half assed way (Aomine's explanation for it all) of saying the town square. All of the mayor's so called gatherings (which was the fat mans way of getting all the owners and pets in one place so he could pry into their lives) were held in the town square. O'Mara instantly recognized the place, only it looked different since she wasn't on stage being auctioned off to a bunch of horny old perverts. Aomine sensed her unease, pulling her closer to him.

"If you want to leave," He whispered into her ear. "We can always get out of here." His purr was low and warm, and laced with the musk she'd grown addicted to.

A blush rose in her cheeks, "No… I'm , fine. Oh look, there's Kise and Kirimi!"

Aomine scoffed at her diversion, such a clever little pet indeed. He had half a mind to throw her, dress and all, over his shoulder and run but Kise could spot him anywhere, any time of the day. Kise squealed at the sight of the couple in what had to be the epitome of a fangirl squee, bomb rushing the two bodies.

"Ohmygosh!" The blonde beamed. "O'Mara you have never been so beautiful!" Kirimi nodded to agree.

"Thank you." Said O'Mara humbly. "Are the others here?"

"Well," Started Kise.

_**'Oh hell… here we go.'**_ Kirimi and Aomine thought simultaneously for the blonde knew everyone's business.

"Midorima couldn't make it, always on call ya know. Said something about delivering twins, had him really excited. Akashi is out of town at some chess conference so he won't be back for another week or so. I'm here and Kuroko and Momoi are here too." Explained Kise, his smile didn't falter an inch.

"You're a mess." Sighed Aomine.

"And that's your opinon." Contorted the blonde with an upturn of his nose.

The first half of the evening went on as such, the man and girl both being surrounded by their friends and ones they cared for. It wasn't until the mayor and his pet arrived that O'Mara felt the tension in the small group rise. The man hadn't changed much at all, and here he was, two full months later, looking the exact same. He was one of those short, wide guys with graying hair and dark, scrutinizing eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. Aomine, pulling his et closer, didn't even bother to hide his scowl as the overly dressed man approached them.

"Good evening," The mayor thundered. "Glad to see some of my finest citizens came out this joyous chilly night." He gave them a humble smile, tough all of them seen past it. "Aomine." The mayor turned to him. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

Aomine was seconds away from unleashing all the pent hatred he harbored for the older man, had Kise not piped up first. "Aomicchi is doing swell!" Chirped the blonde. "He's enjoying being an owner again."

The mayor's smile seemed to expand across his chubby face. "Well that is swell news!" He chuckled, turning to face the chocolate mermaid at his side. The mayor, never one to forget faces, boasted at the young teen. "My, my! Is this the Nile treasure?"

Kise nodded, figuring if he gave Aomine any window to talk he could very well land himself in the Chochoga Republic Prison. "She fits in so well not only with Aomicchi, but with all of us. She's so pleasant to have around."

The mayor nodded, Aomine huffed, apparently annoyed. The mayor studied the tamed pet at the tall man's side, not bothering to hide the trailing of his eyes. Aomine's grip on O'Mara, Kise and Kirimi noted, visibly tightened. "I would love to have a dance with you, my dear, if that's alright with your owner."

Aomine opened his mouth to give the man a hearty hell no and fuck off, but-

"She'd love to!" Said Momoi, appearing out of nowhere much like her husband tended to. "Just return her quickly." The pinkette said knowingly.

Aomine watched begrudgingly as his pet was led over to the small dancing area sat up by the town fountain and statue. He watched as the mayor kept a fingers worth of distance between their bodies, his hand traveling far too low down her back. Momoi noticed the man's fists clenching, his jaw tightening.

"Aomine." She attempted soothingly. "He's the mayor, he won't try anything with you right here."

Aomine tried to stifle a laugh and failed. "Oh really, Momoi? Tell me you're not that damn mental to believe that shit for a second. That prick holds events like these so he cam charm some helpless pet into his bed. I swear, if he lays a hand on O'Mara I'll-"

"You'll what, Aomine?" Challenged the pinkette. Fearing what she already knew was true. Her friend had fallen for his pet yet again. "Risk going to jail or losing O'Mara? No. I don't think so. Stop being so rash all the damn time before you give yourself away. O'Mara isn't helpless and she sure as hell isn't stupid."

Aomine sighed helplessly, watching as the mayor did something that had to have been his own twist on the waltz, keeping a close eye on the older man's hands.

"How are you enjoying Chochoga?" The mayor asked, twirling O'Mara in small circles.

"It's a lovely city." Replied the girl, so to speak. Considering the tight rules and limitations pets had, her view towards the so called wondrous republic was quite dim.

"Very good," Nodded the man. "And how is Aomine? He's had such a troubled past, you know." Portraying faux concern.

"He's a great owner," Said the teen, the faintest of blushes in her cheeks.

The mayor leaned closer into her, "Is he now?"

To keep from causing a scene, Momoi demanded Aomine stepped away from all the festivities to clear his mind and calm down a bit. But as the man puffed heavily on his cigarette, he was almost oblivious to the mermaid that had stepped up beside him.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Her voice chimed warmly.

Aomine sighed, he knew Eiri anywhere. Just by how her gentle voice rasped in the breeze. "We need to stop meeting period." He said.

Eiri chuckled lightly, "Don't be like that Aomine. Why aren't you with the others?" She questioned. "Still jealous as ever I see."

"Eiri…" Aomine turned to face her, a gentle breeze ruffling her short tresses, her emerald eyes glistened like the stars.

"Aomine… I know you love her." Said the woman. "I know that tongue tied look of yours anywhere."

"How do you-"

"Because I know you," She said, resting her hands against his strong chest affectionately. "You're my Aomine… and seeing you with her hurts me so."

"You have Kagami now," Aomine lightly protested, enticed by her sweet scent. The space between his body and hers slowly disappearing.

"And you have her… and is it stopping you now?"

O'Mara listened quietly as they mayor went on and on about himself. How he discovered the first mermaid years prior, how he built Chochoga from the ground up to the powerhouse it now was, how pleased he that that 'her kind' was adapting as well as he hoped they would. The whole time the man chattered away, his hands copped feels in places deemed inappropriate, leaving the girl wondering just where the hell Aomine had disappeared off to and why he wasn't rescuing her from the clammy touch of the man's hands. The mayor led O'Mara over to his private table, offering her a seat, which the girl reluctantly took.

"You are extremely beautiful," The mayor complimented as he offered the girl a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." Replied O'Mara kindly, refusing the glass.

The mayor sat quietly at her side for a moment, sipping loudly from his glass and watching the small crowd of dancing bodies while others mingled. It wasn't until his sweaty palm rested against her knee that he gained her attention once more.

"O'Mara.." He said hotly, his hand attempting to travel higher. Now O'Mara was thankful for the many layers of her gown. "Touch me."

"Excuse me?" Coughed O'Mara, removing his hand.

"No one has to know." He breathed.

O'Mara gave the man a look of disgust, rising to her feet. She turned away from the man without a word, ignoring his calls for her as she searched for Aomine.

"Aomine, I-"

O'Mara stopped when she noticed her owner, her supposed lover, in the arms of another. Aomine took a step away from Eiri, looking onto his pet with an expression the young girl couldn't read. O'Mara turned swiftly, the skirt of her gown moving dramatically about her as she took her leave.

"O'Mara!" Shouted Aomine, having no trouble keeping up with her girl. She ignored him. "O'Mara!" He snapped, grabbing a hold to her arm.

"Let go of me!" Yelled O'Mara, struggling to get free.

"Not until you let me explain." Said Aomine, refusing to loosen his hold on her.

"You don't have to explain anything. You don't care about me and I was a fool for thinking you did! I'm just a warm body you're trying to replace her with! I am no one's replacement, I am no tool for you to use whenever you see fit!" O'Mara harshly snatched her arm free, ignoring the pain the man had caused as she stormed away.

"Where are you going?" The man dared to ask.

"With Kise, or Momoi! Hell anywhere is better than being with you!" She yelled.

Aomine wasn't having any of that. In one quick move, his agility was incomprehensible, he had O'Mara hauled over his shoulder. The night, and that conversation, was far from over.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 22

"Let go of me!"

Aomine, sober and annoyed as all hell, carried a raging O'Mara into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. He'd had to listen to her drowning silence and mile wide space between them the entire car ride back. And then, to add to the just lovely turn of events, he had to get her (and the damn dress she wore) out of the backseat. It was safe to say the two earned their fair share of stares, an owner with such a disobedient pet? Wasn't too uncommon those days.

Aomine dropped her, rather uncaringly, onto his bed as he slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it. The only way out being his window, and well, the girl wasn't that desperate to get away. O'Mara struggled to regain her stance, almost losing her balance as she got back to her feet. She disregarded the stilettos she wore, leaving them littered on his floor, as she made a run for his bathroom while he was preoccupied removing his jacket and tie. Aomine's bathroom had a second door adjoined to it that led to the hallway. But Aomine was quicker, stepping on the hem of her gown. A slight rip could be heard as O'Mara quickly made contact with the hard wood. She cursed loudly in Egyptian, turning back to give him a nasty glare, which Aomine just smirked at. By that point his shirt and pants hung loosely off his body, his tie dangling between his fingers, easily overpowering the young girl and bounding her wrists.

"Get away from me!" Screamed O'Mara.

There was only so much she could do with her dress still on, which Aomine could be thankful for. He said nothing as he picked her back up, carrying her over to his bed once more. Aomine's strong hands ripped the back of the satin gown effortlessly in two, leaving O'Mara to watch as the nicest thing she'd ever worn fall off her body to the floor. The man pushed her down onto the mattress as she climbed on top of her, pinning her at the waist. Using the tip of his index finger, Aomine traced the bare outline of her breasts as she squirmed, a shiver coursing down her spine.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed at the contact. All she could think about was his hands on _**her**_. The look of pure admiration, passion, and lust written all over him. Thinking about it made her skin crawl. Made the crack in her heart etch deeper into something hopefully time could heal.

Aomine ignored her. He lightly pinched her nipples, rolling them, having them harden between his digits. O'Mara didn't moan but instead fought against him more. Still teasing her breasts, the plump mounds now covered in goose bumps, his other hand traveled south. Gliding down her flat stomach, he soon reached the lace barrier that was her panties, slipping a finger into the makeshift boundary. The girl tensed as his finger caressed her clit, stroking it in little circles, before pumping his fingers into her core. O'Mara had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning, the sensation of his digits sliding in and out of her warmed her chilling form.

"C'mon O'Mara," Aomine commanded hotly, licking the shell of her ear. The fine hairs on his head tickled her now sensitive skin as he moved down her form, his warm breath falling against her breasts. "Let me make you feel good…" His tongue licked over one of her taunt buds before consuming it completely, sucking lightly.

"Get away… no…" O'Mara whimpered, her body arching into his touch against her will.

Aomine smirked, pumping his fingers faster until he practically had the girl dripping with anticipation. He sat back to admire his work once he felt the girl had had enough, basking in the flush of her cheeks. The light sheen of perspiration that coated her heaving chest. Her hair had long since come undone from all the rolling, her dark curls now fanning out among his stark white linens. He lowered his pants so that they rested neatly in the crook of his bent knees, his boxers following in suit.

O'Mara, though she'd rather die than admit it at the time, was amazed at how every inch of the man was perfect. It was like seeing him for the first time, with his fine patch of midnight hair right below his waist. All the way down to his erection itself. The proud muscle, as thick as it was, stood heated, pooling for attention.

"I… I don't like it when you're upset with me." Aomine confessed, his face softening, only inches away from her own. He wedged himself between her legs, the tip of his cock rubbed against her, longing to be deep within.

"Then stop making it so easy." Whispered O'Mara, all her hurt poured into her words.

Aomine gently captured her lips in a powerful, passionate kiss as he impaled her onto his shaft. O'Mara's cry was muffled against her lover's lips as his fingers tangled in her curls. The man pulled out just to plow back in with so much force it shook his sturdy bed frame, releasing throaty groans as thin legs wrapped around his waist. The girl's bounded hands pressed against his hard chest for support, their lips separating for air. Her head tossed in the pillows, her mews of pleasure was just as heavenly as an angle's chorus. Her nails clawed at his chocolate skin, erupting a growl from the man pounding into her.

"Oh… fuck…" Aomine groaned as his hand gripped her waist, lifting her up as he dove deeper.

O'Mara cried his name to the heavens, her breasts bouncing joyfully. Aomine rolled their tangled bodies over, his head now in the pillows as O'Mara sat atop his cock. Getting the idea of what he wanted, the girl rocked her hips, her pelvis grinding into his, before riding the giant of a man at a pace they left them both completely spent. Aomine relished at the image of her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open in loud moans, her small hands braced against his chest. He thrusted upward to meet the girl's rocking hips, cursing at her mind blowing tightness. O'Mara howled her curls falling into her face less than graciously as she came, her nails scraping down the man's chest. Aomine groaned at the feeling of her juiced slicking his cock almost completely, releasing his own hot seed. The girl collapsed against him, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Aomine's strong arms wrapped tightly around her, the two bodies settling into a stilling silence.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 23

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Kagami raged on, grabbing the closest object to him. The fine china plate sore through the air, zipping silently, as he aimed for the golden haired woman.

Pale hands went up in defense, thoroughly freezing the dish. "I had to see for myself if it was true." Eiri replied quietly, much to her master's dismay. The plate landed against the floor with a loud thud before shattering into fine shards of ice, slowly melting.

Kagami had returned home from work a mess, having heard while promoting a new line of cars that his pet (and casual lay) had all but threw herself into the arms of her previous owner. Everyone in Chochoga knew of Kagami and how he wronged his rival Aomine. So when Aomine and Eiri were seen together, which given that it was rare, always made for a great topic of conversation.

"See what?" Demanded the red headed man, searching for something else to throw. To Kagami, there was no justification for her whorish behavior.

"I had to see if Aomine loved her for myself… and he does…" Replied Eiri solemnly.

"Why does that even matter? That has nothing to do with you!" Kagami wanted nothing to do with the other man, and he couldn't fathom why Eiri wanted so desperately to hold on.

"Because now I know I can move on…" Was the blonde's short, vague reply.

* * *

O'Mara woke in the middle of the night feeling far too hot, and dehydrated, for her own good. She sat up in the darkness of the bedroom, surprised to find Aomine still sleeping soundly beneath her. Gently, careful not to wake her sleeping giant, she pried herself from his grasp. Trotting off in search for a much needed glass of water. The cool of the wood against her bare feet was welcomed on her route to the kitchen. But as she prepared for a glass of ice water, she found herself disappointed- there was no ice. The man could afford bottles upon bottles of expensive whine and whisky, but not a decent ice maker?

"Hmm.." O'Mara said to herself, opening her palm as a few of lopsided ice blocks appeared. She dropped them into the glass, her already freezing palm helped to cool the water to the perfect temperature. As O'Mara drank her fill, the kitchen light switched on and she found Aomine standing no more than a few feet away from her. O'Mara welcomed the sight of her naked lover; the scratches she'd unintentionally left behind were clearly visible along his chest and arms, which didn't seem to bother him at all.

"That's a new trick." Aomine yawned, scratching the back of his head. "I thought your ability was water." He thought back to his anything-but-pleasant night at the gala where he nearly drank himself into an early, watery grave and O'Mara had dove in to save him. He couldn't remember much of that evening, but he remembered the gentle tugging of water leaving his body as the teen saved his life.

O'Mara sat the frosted glass down. "It is." She nodded knowingly.

"Then how can you make ice?" He questioned. Maybe it was too late for him to be attempting to coherently understand his lover. Aomine was taken back to his days with Eiri, whom freely wielded her ability around the man- the girl used ice and only ice.

"I have two abilities," Said O'Mara as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just like my scales have two colors. You see, warm water mermaids generally have water and sunlight manipulation abilities. While cooler water mermaids tend to have ice and moonlight manipulation abilities." She explained. Aomine's gaze shifted between the naked girl and the half frozen glass on the counter top. "My father is a cooler water merman."

O'Mara, little did Aomine know, was viewed as a threat to the Nile. Having the ability to tip the balance, she was an outcast among her people despite her not wanting to cause any of them harm. If the captors from Chochoga hadn't taken her first, she was most likely going to be banished to the small arctic colony where her father resided. Seeing the sudden hurt that filled her golden eyes, it all suddenly made sense to the man. Being so different? Being the one people didn't want around? These were feelings Aomine himself knew. Being the son of a well known crime boss, kids tended to avoid him during his years in school, with the exception of five who just refused to leave him alone. No wonder she stressed him cherishing his friendships so, because she too knew what it was like to be alone.

"O'Mara," Aomine said. Golden eyes lifted to meet his blue. "I don't want anyone but you, got it?" His gruff voice contradicting his gentle touch. "Ice, water, scales, all of it." The silence that greeted him at first made the man feel self conscious for the first time since his childhood, his cheeks slightly reddening from embarrassment.

O'Mara smiled lovingly up into the man's semi stoic, more tired-than-anything, face. The one that was uncharacteristically kind instead of the nonchalant, lazy expression he usually bore. "Let's go back to bed." She said contentedly, taking his large hand in her small one.

* * *

Aomine spent his day at the office alone… well, not as alone as he would've hoped. O'Mara and Takahiko were there too. The man was still all funned out from the mayor's shit-tastic evening, but duty called. The other various men whom worked for Aomine had their own agendas for the day, not needing to report back to the strict boss until their assigned jobs had been taken care of in the fullest.

"How was your first mayor's gathering?" Asked Takahiko, shuffling through a stack of folders. The silence tended to drown him in Aomine's stuffed office, the air thick with the stench of second hand smoke, but it was particularly annoying that day. There was obviously so much to talk about, and he was just dying to know. Aomine, who sat lazily in his chair looking over paperwork (and wishing for the younger man to just be quiet and get his work done), wasn't interested in disclosing anything at the moment. So the younger man put all his hopes into O'Mara.

"It was… nice." Said O'Mara, turning the page in her book. She glanced up at the coal haired man with a kind smile.

"Did the mayor talk to you?" Takahiko had a deep admiration for strong men whom held power, which explained why he looked up to Aomine so much.

Aomine scoffed at the question, a yawn following in suit.

"He… did…" The sudden tone of his lover's voice caught his attention, while Takahiko's brows furrowed as he waited for her to elaborate, his gaze lazily drifting over to her.

"Well? What did he say?" Asked Takahiko eagerly.

Aomine waited and listened too.

"Nothing," Lied the girl. If O'Mara told Aomine about what the mayor had actually said and tried to do, he would very well go after the man. So lying, although against her better judgment, seemed like the best way to go.

"Really now?" Yawned Aomine, suddenly interested.

"Yes," Replied the teen nonchalantly.

Alright… now Aomine knew something had to have happened. He silently cursed to himself. If he hadn't been fighting off Eiri, he most likely would've been at his pet's aid if she needed him. He decided it would be of the best interest if he dropped the subject… for the time being, at least. Takahiko huffed disappointedly, going back to shuffling through folders and papers. O'Mara sighed in relief and welcomed the silence that washed over them once again. Considering the fact that her head slightly throbbed, the quietness was soothing.

The day ended shortly- Aomine was craving a much needed nap. His arm lay draped over O'Mara's shoulders as her head rested against his chest. She'd murmured something about a headache in passing, which he paid little attention to. It wasn't anything too serious that he needed to panic, there were pain pills back at the apartment. And if, unfortunately, things did get worse, he could always have Midorima come over and take a look. He wasn't worried at all… or so he tried to tell himself.

Aomine escorted the O'Mara into the apartment, watching as she silently removed her shoes and jacket, trotting off to his bedroom. By the time he managed to change into a loose pair of shorts and a quick snack, O'Mara was out like a light in his bed. Aomine gave a contented sigh in regards to his young lover, climbing into the sheets next to her. Her entire body felt warm, Aomine noticed, as he pulled her into his arms. O'Mara, still sound asleep, nuzzled into the man's equally warm body. The moment seemed perfect, the silence luring him into the sleep he so wanted, until he phone began to ring. Ignoring it, Aomine shifted away from the end table as best as he could. But the phone rang… and rang… and rang… and rang until finally-

"What?" He hissed into the phone deeply. He was half expecting it to be Kise, no one harassed him (or ran up his phone bill) like Kise did. But it wasn't.

"Good afternoon, Aomine. So glad I caught you when you weren't busy." Came a slow, raspy, drawn out voice that Aomine tried fitfully to forget.

Aomine scowled over the phone, "Mayor." He drawled.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 24

O'Mara's gut turned flips as the car took yet another turn, Aomine scowling fitfully at her side. The two, or more like Aomine, had received a very unwelcomed phone call from the mayor the day prior. The older man all but demanded to meet with O'Mara so he could personally apologize for his behavior. It was then when the girl had disclosed to her owner how the other man had made her feel extremely uncomfortable the night of his event. Needless to say Aomine was all kinds of worked up, for more than one reason. Anything could've happened to O'Mara and he wasn't there. The mayor might have appeared as a jolly old fool to those whom didn't personally know him, but Aomine knew better. Aomine knew the man, and knew that if he didn't get his way he'd make the world pay for it. O'Mara, a small thread of self control (planted in him by Momoi years ago), and the watchful eye of god kept the man from personally going and putting the mayor in his grave. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Aomine agreed to meet up with the man at his office (because that was a hell of a lot better than the older man coming to his office). O'Mara didn't seem too keen on seeing the man, but said nothing to protest. Her head was still swimming, but according to her it was nothing to serious. But this was Aomine, and well the man was a closet worrier. He had the girl promise that if she started to feel worse in any way, she'd tell him immediately. O'Mara simply agreed.

"Good morning Mr. Daiki, pet. The mayor has been expecting you both." A young, petite redhead greeted the two once they arrived to the Chochoga city hall. The redhead was that year's mayor's assistant (he got a new one yearly), and the older man liked them young. The girl looked no older than O'Mara herself, very pretty, very polite.

The two were quiet as they were led down one of the many long hallways to where the mayor was waiting to meet them, more so O'Mara than Aomine naturally. Aomine tossed her one of those looks that said 'remember what I told you' as he took the seat offered to him, watching as his lover disappeared behind a set of double wooden doors. He was anything but thrilled at the idea of her meeting with the mayor alone, not after the stunt he pulled, but the man was in charge. So somewhere in there Aomine had to respect him… somewhere. The redhead gave him a kind smile as she trotted over to the small desk outside the doors, taking a seat and picking up a magazine.

It was times like this where Aomine needed Kise around. There was just something about the blonde being around that lightened the load of whatever it was Aomine was going through at the time. But Kise, at the moment, was preparing for a commercial so reaching him was a tad difficult.

"Mr. Daiki," Called the redhead suddenly. Aomine looked up at the sound of his name. "The mayor would like to see you now." She smiled, gesturing to the set of doors at her side.

The tall man got to his feet, no hurry at all, going to see what it was that the fat man wanted exactly. He pushed past the oak doors, the sight of a sickly looking O'Mara being the first thing he saw. "O'Mara?" Questioned Aomine.

The girl tired to give him a weak smile and failed. The mayor hadn't seemed to noticed that something was obviously wrong with the teen, but Aomine?

"O'Mara?"

His voice seemed so far away, and O'Mara couldn't understand why he was calling her name so frantically. Aomine's voice was filled with so much worry it was sickening. The last thing the teen saw before falling forward into an immense pit of darkness was Aomine reaching out for her.

XXXX

Aomine got to his feet urgently when Midorima left the examining room, a troubled expression ghosting his already exhausted features. Midorima had been just moments from clocking out and going home, having worked the night shift, when Aomine brought O'Mara in demanding that someone helped her. With the man being his friend, Midorima felt obligated to help him. That, and Aomine would've most likely turned his hospital into a junk yard had someone not helped him.

"What is it?" Aomine asked, trying not to pelt the man with too many questions just yet.

"Well," Midorima said as he adjusted his specs. "There's nothing wrong with her… per say. The fevers, headaches, and fatigue are all common symptoms of pregnancy."

Aomine just stared at his friend, speechless, for a moment. "Wait just a damn minute. Are you saying-"

"Yes, O'Mara is pregnant. Aomine, how could you have let this happen?" The man sighed. As if his mind wasn't wrecked enough.

"Yes, because I planned for this to happen." Grumbled Aomine sarcastically, offering a roll of his eyes.

"O'Mara isn't a breeding pet, if this got out to the public you could very well lose your head. And if she actually gave birth? Her and the child could be killed."

Aomine huffed, "Thanks for the concern, but we'll be fine." He replied. "Now where is she?" The man was going to be a father, not even Aomine himself knew how to react to the news.

Aomine calmly walked into O'Mara's room, his stomach dropping at the sight of her laying on the small cot. Granted there was nothing truly wrong with his lover, the man had a nagging annoyance for hospitals. They brought back memories the man had long tried to forget from when his father had fallen ill.

O'Mara turned to him and smiled, "Hello." She greeted him.

The uncomfortableness the cold room surrounded him with quickly faded away under the girl's welcoming smile. But when he didn't smile back right away, the teen grew worried.

"What's wrong with me?" O'Mara asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing," Aomine said eventually. "You're pregnant."

O'Mara stilled completely for what seemed like an eternity before resting palms against her belly.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 25

O'Mara welcomed the embrace of being back home, or back at the apartment, once again. Considering what she was experiencing was normal for merfolk pregnancy, her hospital stay was limited to no more than a few hours. And that was because Midorima didn't feel comfortable sending her home with Aomine with a fever so high. Aomine had been quiet since they left the hospital, which struck the teen as odd, his brows furrowed as the new change of events sank in.

"I'm going to go read." O'Mara announced as she shrugged off her jacket, hanging hers and Aomine's in the hall closet.

"You're going to go lay down." Aomine corrected firmly. "Midorima said your fever still needed to go down some and to get some rest." He pointed in the direction of his bedroom.

O'Mara, finding it useless to argue with the stubborn brute, stomped off to do as she was told. Aomine sighed as he sank down into his easy chair, his head slightly throbbing. The day had turned out to be far more stressful than he could've anticipated. Finding out that O'Mara wasn't ill but infact pregnant was pretty decent news, meant he'd have a pretty lively home in no time. Also meant that protecting them was of the utmost importance. He tossed a glance over at his open bedroom door at the now pair, his lover's body lay curled up into a ball under the blankets. His brows furrowed together ad he tried to picture the girl round and trotting quietly around his apartment.

'_**Well,' **_ He thought. '_**Isn't this something.' **_Aomine turned his attention back to the ceiling, man did he need a drink. Lord only knew he had enough to drink about

XXXX

Aomine's eyes watched O'Mara closely as the teen turned the page of her book. Reading, he's noticed long ago, had become her favorite past time. The more Kise traveled, the more books he brought back for her, the more she read. After the discovery of his impending fatherhood, Aomine had all but demanded that O'Mara stay where he could keep a close eye on her. He didn't want anything to happen to her or his kid, which O'Mara tried feverishly to convince him otherwise. Aomine would hear none of it. The now official couple (not that they weren't official before) shared the man's large bedroom, sparing the smaller room for the arrival of the wards the younger Daiki. O'Mara didn't protest much the new adjustments, the closer she was to her lover the better she felt anyway.

"Aomine." The teen said suddenly. "You're staring again."

Aomine blinked, shifting in the bed on his elbows. He'd been in that same position for lord knows how long, his eyes going back and forth between his lover's concentrating face and the steady rising of her belly. It didn't look like she was pregnant, not yet at least. The thought of a small piece of him growing within her was overwhelming.

"Sorry." He grumbled, his keen eyes still on her. He wasn't of course. "Do you need anything?"

"Some space to breath?" She teased.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Anything but that." He said.

O'Mara closed her book, sitting it aside to join the others in the small stack accumulating on her side of the bed. "Are you going to tell the others?" She asked, changing the subject.

"That we're having a kid? Maybe… not yet though." Said the man, falling into the linens at her side. "I guess my ma would be pretty thrilled. She's just as annoying as Momoi when it comes to me settling down and having a family. Maybe now they'll leave me alone."

O'Mara's brows knitted together as she thought some more on the subject. The more her lover spoke about his family and friends, the more thoughts of their child taking after him in the personality plagued her. Aomine noticed her deep concentration, taking the time to give her flat belly an affectionate pat.

"One thing I do know," He said to the both of them. "I won't be anything like my dad." Aomine vowed.

O'Mara wanted to ask about the late Daiki, but thought better of it. Aomine had many sore subjects about his past, his father seemed to be the sorest. She'd just have to ask Kise about it sometime before their child arrived. She rested a gentle hand in his hair and smiled.

XXXX

The plan was for Aomine and O'Mara to keep the news about baby Daiki a secret for the time being. It was news that was taking both parties some time to get used to, no matter how great it was. O'Mara was beginning to witness a different side of her over bearing lover, and it pleased her… from a distance. While she came to terms with the fact that a tiny, half merperson grew within her womb, sending her body into a whirlwind of hay wiring changes. Headaches, to fevers, to hot flashes. O'Mara didn't know what to expect anymore as she started her days. But as the couple tried to go about their lives as normally as they could, their friends came around… and well…

Kise squealed ten octaves high as he hugged onto O'Mara tightly. The blonde had returned from the states from shooting his commercial and had met up with Midorima first. It was the green haired man's da off and the blonde insisted on seeing him in the smallest gap in his overly packed schedule. It was then when Midorima let it slip that Aomine and O'Mara were expecting and thus started the madness. Kise had quickly jumped to his feet, and now that Midorima thought about it, he was sure they didn't even pay for their food before leaving, rushing to their friend's apartment. Aomine thought the building was in a state of emergency by the way loud knocks raided upon his door, no less than surprised to find Kise on the other side, all but bouncing once he opened it. The blonde had rushed inside, paying no attention to Aomine himself, going straight for the teenage girl. The blonde hoisted her into his leanly muscled arms, swinging her around happily, as he squealed like an excited girl at a One Direction concert. Aomine shot Midorima a glare, half tempted to slam the door in his face.

"This is so exciting!" Kise beamed. "A wittle Aomicchi! Let's just hope she's got O'Mara's personality." Everyone but Aomine seemed to nod.

"She?" Asked the father to be, arching a brow. "What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Not that it mattered, all Aomine wanted was a healthy child.

"I just know it is," Said kise effortlessly. "Trust me, I'm a professional."

"At what? Being an idiot?"

"Kise, the baby is no larger than maybe the palm of your hand if not smaller." Said Midorima, getting technical. "There's no way to tell what it is right now."

"But I got a vibe midorimacchi! My vibes don't lie!"

"Uh yeah they do." Vouched Aomine. "Tetsu being a natural blonde? Vibe. Me wanting to be a rapper? Vibe. Midorima and his secret obessesion with acrylic nails and the theory of him wearing them under his bandages? Vibe. Kirimi being a sugar plum fairy? Vibe. Kise. You just make sure you stay clear the hell away from my kid. I don't want your stupid to rub off on it."

Kise pouted, "O'Mara!" He whined. "I can still come by and see wittle Aomicchi, right?" His light brown eyes gleaming.

O'Mara, not back on her feet, nodded. "Of course you can." She said soothingly.

Midorima scoffed, "And so the co-parenting begins."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 26

A few months passed by, the dynamics in the apartment too changed with the passing time and shifting seasons. The weather outside was now cold, white fluff packed the streets and buildings. Aomine worked a lot more those days, the holidays were vastly approaching and shipments of lord knows what were going in and out of Chochoga with Aomine's assistance. The things he was selling on the black market ranged from mermaids from Spain and Antarctica (two specific places that had strict no capturing laws) to technology from the states that was deemed illegal in the tightly ran city. By the time he would arrive home, tired and worn down to the bone, all the man could do was drag himself into the shower and bed.

O'Mara kept to herself those days, when company wasn't randomly dropping by to see how she and baby Daiki (whom they insisted on calling the unborn child, with the exception of Kise who insisted on calling the child Stella) were doing. The teen was now officially confined within the apartment, her once flat stomach now sporting a well defined bulge she could no longer hide.

At first O'Mara welcomed the time she was able to spend alone. Her mood swings had her all over the place anyway, so there were times when the teen wanted to be left in solitude. Like the cold, nothing bothered her. But as the weeks slowly passed her by, being locked away like some horrible secret began to get to her, the loneliness driving her mad one day at a time. There was only so much she could do.

Aomine barely had time for O'Mara those days. Her lover would drag into the apartment well on into the early morning hours, the stench of whisky and smoke still lingering on his smoldering skin long after he showered. O'Mara would lay there, giving no impression that she was awake and in fact waiting for her lover's return. Not that he would care anyway. O'Mara was pretty convinced that if she went into labor early, the man would barely bat a lash. The less he was home, the more preoccupied he became.

"Aomine?"

O'Mara had approached him cautiously one evening. The man had arrived home before three am, so that was a first in weeks.

"Hmm?" Aomine incoherently hummed as he stepped out of the shower. He was taken aback by her being awake when he arrived, reading casually on the couch under a blanket, but thought nothing of it. Momoi had given him a few parenting books to read, which he skimmed through when there was nothing else to do, so he knew that sleep modification was also a symptom of pregnancy. "Why are you awake?" Still, he had to ask. Something could've been wrong with her or the baby for all he knew.

"I wanted to see you." Said O'Mara, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door.

"You saw me before I left earlier… yesterday…" Said the man, stepping into a lose pair of shorts, and nothing else.

"That hardly counts as seeing you, when you were here one moment and gone the next." She clarified.

"Well I'm sorry I can't just sit around here with you all day." Said Aomine sarcastically.

"Yes, because as you know all of this is quiet easy for me. Being locked away in the apartment, not being able to leave let alone open up a window? I'm simply enjoying my time."

Aomine didn't say anything, going to brush his teeth instead.

"I saw on the news that some other crime bosses got busted today." O'Mara said, changing the subject.

"What does that have to do with me?" Asked Aomine.

"They're in the same line of business as you are."

"That has nothing-"

"Yes it does!" Snapped the girl. "If they got caught them what makes you think you can't be too? Those men are going to be publicly executed! You're going to have a child, you need to start thinking-"

"Can you please just shut the hell up?" Aomine turned to face her, shutting off the water. "I'm doing the same thing my dad did his entire life, and doing a damn good job at it. I don't go out there and bust my ass for you to bitch at me when I get home!" He yelled.

"I'm worried about you!" Said O'Mara, her voice too rising. "You've become so reckless! If I'm not worrying about you then who will because you're damn sure not giving a crap!"

"If you're so fucking worried about me, then how about you make yourself useful?" Snapped the man, drying off his hands.

"Useful? I Support you, I cook, clean, carrying your child, and-"

"And what?" Aomine took a threatening step forward.

"And I-"

"Not a damn thing." Aomine finished, trapping her between his body and the wall.

O'Mara could still smell the liquor on his breath, even the man's drinking had increased. "I think you just need to go to bed," Said the girl eventually.

"Oh I was trying, you see that was the plan. Now? Now we're going to finish this." He said, his voice low.

Aomine's eyes traveled down O'Mara's body, clad in one of his old sleep shirts. A few unbuttoned buttons gave the less-than-rational man a decent view of her ample breasts, the hem stopping right under the pert curve of her rear due to her slightly protruding belly. O'Mara noticed the husky glaze in his cobalt stare and quickly tried to push him away.

"No," She said, small palms pushing against his hard chest. His taunt skin still warm from his shower.

"No what?" Growled Aomine, lifting her up and forcing his body between her legs. His lips roughly latched onto the side of her neck as his hands went to undo the buttons of her shirt. Calloused fingers tugged on dark, pebbled buds, as sharp teeth grazed warm skin.

"Aomine, Please!" O'Mara begged, fighting as best she could while trying to protect her belly from brash advances. "The baby! The baby!" She screamed, pushing him back as hard as she could.

The added strength caught Aomine by surprise as he stumbled back a bit, releasing his hold on her. O'Mara fell to her knees, her hands quickly getting to work on her buttons, as she glared up at the man. Once on her feet, the teen stormed off with Aomine on her trail. It was when she whirled around to face him, a single half frozen palm making hard contact with his face, that Aomine called off his pursuit. Tiny shards of ice cut into his fine mocha skin, but not enough to draw blood.

"I said good night damnit." O'Mara hissed storming off into the smaller room, slamming and locking the door behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part Of Your World

Chapter 27

When O'Mara woke the next day, she found no traces of her lover. The man had already left the house for yet another day at work. She released a soft sigh as she leaned in the doorway of her room for a moment longer, before deciding to shower. She'd never felt so alone, so constricted. She knew Aomine was going through a lot, hell she had her fair share of shit going on as well. But that didn't excuse his behavior the previous night.

Needing to keep herself busy, O'Mara quickly dressed and got to work on cleaning the apartment. The space had accumulated clutter during her many drawn out days of fatigue where the girl could do nothing but lay in bed and wish her unborn child would let her stomach settle. But the more busy she was, the less time she had to think about how her once decent life on had was suddenly spiraling to shit.

O'Mara had been half way through preparing dinner, giving herself a good few hours head start, the different scents filled the air as jolly Christmas tunes played mindlessly in the background on the small radio, when she heard the faint jingle of keys. She wasn't expecting Aomine home so soon, she actually wasn't expecting him to come home at all. One night, about a month ago, the couple had gotten into a similar argument and the man had skipped home to stay over at Akashi's (who called highly annoyed that his friend hadn't given him a notice in advance). Last night had to be their biggest dispute as of yet, and the girl had no idea what to say to the man. But when the front door opened, she was surprised to find Murasakibara towering in the doorway.

"Murasakibara," O'Mara breathed in relief. "It's good to see you again." She smiled kindly.

It was a work in progress getting used to all the spare keys that had been made for their friends, which they used faithfully. Murasakibara sniffed the air, mumbling something as he wondered off to the kitchen.

"Hey O'Mara, baby Daiki." The towering giant said, giving her head a pat and her belly a rub. "What's for dinner?"

"Um… well it's not ready yet." Said O'Mara, following him.

Murasakibara made everything in the large apartment seem small. "That's ok, I'll wait." He said, sitting down. "Oh, and Aomine's in the hospital."

"What?!" The glass plate the teen had been holding fell from her hands.

Murasakibara nodded, "Yeah." He said, shoving dinner rolls into his mouth. "Midorima called and filled me in. Akashi and Kise are heading over to the hospital now, Midorima left work, Kuroko and Momoi are getting off early, I was sent to get you. These are really good by the way."

O'Mara felt panic and vomit swell in her, quickly becoming sick at the thought of something terrible befalling her lover, as she hurried to throw on something warm. O'Mara layered herself not only for warmth but also to conceal her pregnancy. No more than a handful of minutes later the teen was rushing Murasakibara out the door, his hands full of her dinner rolls.

XXXX

"How is he?"

Panic written all over chocolate features as O'Mara and Murasakibara approached the small group of familiar faces.

"He's stable," Said Midorima.

"What happened?" Asked the young mother to be, on the verge of a panic attack. None of what she was experiencing had to be good for the baby.

"He collapsed at work," Explained the doctor, adjusting his glasses. "Takahiko is the one who called the ambulance and notified us. He's got severely high blood pressure, he's lucky to be alive."

"He's asking for you." Kise jumped in, looking at O'Mara.

Everyone noted how small and vulnerable she looked wearing Aomine's winter coat.

"He is?" She asked doubtfully. After the night they had and how abruptly he'd left that morning, O'Mara was all but sure he wanted nothing to do with her. She knew his distaste towards hospitals, amd knew his mood had to be foul. But Aomine wanted to see her, and well, O'Mara didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Yes," Nodded the blonde. Kise gave the teen a gentle, urging push towards the man's room.

Human hospitals, O'Mara examined, were a lot fancier and well put together than the hospitals the city offered merfolks. For one being they had actual beds instead of the flimsy cots they passed off as beds. The rooms smelt clean, like antibacterial soap instead of death and b.o.

Aomine looked even more ticked off as the door slowly opened, "Look, if someone comes in here one more time asking if I've pissed, I'm going to-" He stopped once he realized it was O'Mara. His features softened a little, his rant quickly dying off.

"Are… you alright?" Her timid voice asked. She remained by the door.

Aomine stared at her, clutching his jacket close, her curls wild from the cold wind, golden eyes soft. "Yeah," He answered. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

All the doubt and worry that plagued O'Mara melted as she softly sighed. "Why wouldn't I come?" She asked, brows knitting together. She loved him; he was the father of her child. O'Mara would swim to the ends of the earth for him if it meant seeing him again.

"I'm sorry… for last night…" Said Aomine, looking away.

"I know," The girl said sagely.

"I'll never so anything to hurt you… or our kid. You know that."

"I do… you've got to start taking care of yourself, Aomine. This could've killed you."

Aomine glanced down at the IV in his arm, making a face. "Yeah… I know." He grumbled with a groan. He'd gotten lucky this go around, but who knew if he'd have another chance. High blood pressure caused all of his father's health problems, leading to the man's early death at forty.

Aomine had a woman he loved and a child on the way, he had far too much to live for. He called O'Mara over to him, pulling her gently into his lap, strong arms wrapping around her waist. Large hands rested on her belly as warm lips attacked hers, in sloppy, desperate kisses. Aomine needed to feel her against him, she was the only thing those days that made him feel alive.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part Of Your World

Chapter 28

Aomine was naturally not the type of man whom took orders from others. But when the doctors ordered that he laid off work for a few weeks to rest and take it easy for the sake of his health, the man reluctantly agreed. The couple had spent the night at the hospital, so when Aomine was discharged the next morning, they arrived home to a dimly lit apartment, the early morning rays of sun just barely peaking through, and a bunch of empty pots in a half decent kitchen. Murasakibara had taken it upon himself to complete and eat the dinner, finding it his civil duty to not let any food of any kind go to waste. Aomine sighed at the note his friend had left behind, regretting ever giving the towering glutton a key to his home.

"Go get comfortable and I'll make us some tea." O'Mara commanded as she removed the jacket she wore.

It was then when Aomine noticed just how round the young girl had gotten over the course of the passing months. He had half a mind to protest, to voice that he was very much a grown man and could take care of his self if nothing else, but thought better of it. For his logic was highly flawed considering the course of recent events.

XXXX

"My dad…"

Aomine's deep, raspy voice filled the void of the bedroom. He'd just taken his second dose of medications for the day, and had retired to his bed, much to his dismay. The man always had to be moving, always had to keep busy. And to be confined to his home for the sake of something like his blood pressure annoyed his greatly. If O'Mara wasn't cautious about his health before, she was sure as hell strict about it now. Even going so far as to take his cell phone and turning it off to keep him from working at home. Needless to say Aomine was resentful towards the much needed gesture.

"My old man was nothing like my ma." The man said. Rough fingers combed through silken curls, a small body curled against his large one. "If anything, you sorta remind me of her."

O'Mara chuckled lightly at the comparison. She knew nothing of the man's father, neither he or his friends talked about the senior Daiki much (if any at all), but she knew enough about his mother to know that her lover cared a great deal about his mother.

"My old man inherited his job from his dad, and him from his dad. This sort of thing runs in the family. Only our kid won't be taking over. Stella will be a nurse, or a lawyer, or whatever she wants to be."

Aomine gave her belly a gentle rub or two.

"What did your father do to make you hate him so?" Asked O'Mara, treading cautiously.

"He was violent." Replied her lover. "He would disappear for days and then come home a mess. He never really hit me because my ma got the most of it. Anything could set him off. Bad weather, the dinner being a minute late, didn't matter. And him having a drinking problem (like all crime boss's have), didn't help things either. He started getting sick during my middle school days, I started playing basket ball to keep myself busy and out of the house. By then my ma had already had enough, but by the time she was ready to serve him the divorce papers, the bastard had a stroke and died."

The room fell into a short silence before O'Mara spoke, gentle fingers brushing past soft, midnight tresses.

"Well I can assure you that you're nothing like your father." She smiled.

Aomine chuckled deeply, warmly, as he captured her supple lips with his own. O'Mara allowed herself to be topped by the man, willing to be blissfully swept away if only for a moment. After the last couple of days they've both endured, lord only knew they needed it. Aomine moved the tips of his fingers up the girl's legs slowly, golden eyes slowly fluttered shut, getting lost in Aomine's touch. He continued to travel up her legs, his lips planting soft, affectionate kisses along the side of her neck, as he caressed her knees, her thighs. O'Mara released a soft moan, his ever so gentle touch melting her. Lifting her night shirt, Aomine's lips touched the smooth skin of her stomach. O'Mara could feel the structures of his perfect face, his skin, against hers. She reached down for him, tangling fingers into his short hair.

"Aomine, wait." O'Mara said before the man could go any further. "I want to try something."

Aomine came up, holding himself up above her, question on his features.

"Oh?" He inquired, sitting up.

O'Mara simply nodded, adjusting her garments. She loosened her hair braid, letting her curls fall loosely over her shoulders, sitting and settling comfortably in her spot.

"O'Mara," Said Aomine. "You're pregnant, don't hurt yourself." He chided.

The girl frowned at this. "Pregnant, yes, but not helpless." She retorted. "Just trust me." Her tone held a silent order, which Aomine had no choice but to agree to.

O'Mara smiled, saying nothing, as her hands went to work slowly on undoing his belt, and unzipping his fine pants. Aomine watched with mild interest as the girl took a hold of his girth, hissing at the contact. He growled heatedly when O'Mara's warm lips kissed the tip of his cock, the sensation setting him ablaze all over. His hips arched at the contact, and O'Mara gave an inward, triumphant grin before consuming him into her warm mouth. Aomine groaned at the continuous contact against his cock, his mind slipping away from him as his head rolled in the pillow.

"Jesus… fuck…" He groaned, hips bucking.

If he would've known O'mara's mouth felt that good, he would've gave it a good fuck or so a long time ago. The girl took him deeper, his tip lightly touching the back of her throat as she sucked him harder. What little of Aomine's self control snapped as his hand took a hold of loose curls, holding her head in place as he thrusted upward. His thick fingers wove through O'Mara's fine hair, her soft gaga mixing with his heavy groans and pants. Aomine was higher than he'd ever been, cuming with a roar, before releasing his hold on his small lover. His arms fell limply against his sides, his eyes closed shut, as he calmed his quaking form. O'Mara lifted herself up to admire her spent lover, a teasing smile on her face. Aomine felt the weight of the bed shift, cracking an eye open to softly glare at the girl and the playful smile she bore. For a moment it was just them, no worries, no drama, no health issues. Just them and the love they shared. And although Aomine would never admit this aloud, he wished it could always stay like that. Where he was peaceful, where O'Mara was smiling and happy, where there was no arguing and tension but contentment. But even he knew reality had a way of showing itself. Only when it did, he had no idea it would strike them all so hard.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part Of Your World

Chapter 29

"Aomine!" Kise breathed in panic as he crashed through Aomine's office door, causing heads to turn in his direction in alarm and confusion.

The morning had started out like any other morning before it. The apartment was chilled; the wooden flooring more than anything, as Aomine dragged himself out of bed and his lover's warm embrace to ready for the day. He'd enjoyed his much needed time off from work naturally, but it was time to get back in the saddle of things since he had a kid on the way. He'd shuffled quietly around the apartment, showering, dressing, and eating in a way that wouldn't disturb O'Mara's slumber, slipping out unnoticed, but not without giving her curls and belly a soft, departing kiss.

Wondering what had his friend so worked up, Aomine lowered the papers he'd been discussing to address the distraught blonde. Kise had never made the effort to visit him at work before, no matter how close they were, simply because he didn't agree with the line of work the gruff man occupied himself with. But for Kise to be there now and in such a state bristled the hairs on the back of his neck, and rose suspicion.

"What is it?" Asked Aomine, giving his friend his undivided attention.

"The CMPA took O'Mara!" The blonde exclaimed, tears dramatically filled his light brown eyes. "They stormed your apartment and took her! They forced her to give birth!"

"What?" Aomine quickly got to his feet. An immense numbness suddenly consumed him.

"They… took her… sedated her before they left… they performed and emergency cesarean once they made it to the hospital." Kise exclaimed in between gasps of air. No one had ever seen the model, who was decently well composed most of the time, in such a fit. His eyes red, tears streaming down puffy cheeks.

Aomine stood dumbfound for a moment, letting the news he'd just received sink in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How…? How did they even know?" Aomine's mind was racing in circles a thousand miles per second, ignoring the murmurs that now filled his office as he bolted out the door.

Nothing else mattered except for getting to O'Mara and his child. And though he wasn't a man to talk to any higher power, Aomine prayed to whomever would listen that no harm had been done to his small family. Chochoga had strict rules when it came down to pets, and those who couldn't follow said rules were cut down and replaced.

Kise, as much of a mess that he was, remained at his friend's side. And in between random bursts of tears, explained to his friend as best he could about what had actually taken place. Apparently the CMPA had been tipped off that Aomine and O'Mara were engaging in "illegal activities", and considering Aomine already had a bounty over his head, the CMPA were quick to take action. Who the tip came from was beyond them all. No one except for his closest friends knew that he was expecting a child, not even his own mother, so whoever ran their mouths to the CMPA had to have been someone he knew. The one who would know for sure would be Momoi.

The others were supposedly already up at the hospital since Midorima was most likely the one who delivered the baby Daiki. The green haired surgeon was the first person Aomine and Kise spotted, by his slightly blood stained smock, as they entered through the automatic doors.

"Where is she?" Demanded Aomine. His cobalt eyes were wild with all the emotions raging through him. "Where is my kid?"

"Aomine," Midorima said collectively. "Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down right now, Midorima!" Snapped the gruff man.

"O'Mara is in recovery," The surgeon said, ignoring the emotional outburst. "And your son is in the nursery."

Aomine's features relaxed a bit but not completely. He had a son, a strong and healthy one, according to Midorima, and O'Mara had done well during the procedure.

"How the hell did this happen? How did they find out?" Aomine asked, his fist clenching.

Midorima closed some of the space between them as he led his gruff friend and paranoid blonde over to where the others were gathered by the nursery window. "Momoi couldn't say much," He said. "All that was leak, and that wasn't much, is what she told us. Apparently Eiri had contacted the CMPA a little while ago, but she'd done it behind Kagami's back. She didn't know that O'Mara was pregnant, just that you and her might be doing things inappropriate in nature." He vaguely explained.

"And because he's in the mafia they took the matter seriously?" Kise questioned. "Of all the people, why Eiri?"

No one knew the answer.

Midorima parted through the small gathering of bodies, gesturing towards the thick glass window. On the other side were about twenty infant beds, most of which were empty with the exception of a few. It didn't take much for Aomine to spot the particular blue bundle that belonged to him. His son had taken after him more than he, or anyone else, had expected the baby to. The baby boy had the same dark skin as his parents; a mass of midnight blue curls covered his head. At that moment he was asleep, but Midorima had informed the new father that the baby's eyes were just as golden as O'Mara's.

Aomine cracked a small smile as he stared at his son, a tad disappointed that the glass separated the father and child.

"Take me to O'Mara," Said O'Mara.

Midorima was reluctant to do so, she was still out of it from her surgery, but Aomine would hear none of it.

Aomine looked onto his young lover, her features less than peaceful, as she slept. He could only image how frightened she must have been when the CMPA stormed into their home. And the thought of him not being there to protect her plagued his mind, made his blood boil. But if there was one thing he was sure of, O'Mara was strong. And he knew she must have put up one hell of a fight to protect herself and their child.

"Aomine?"

The man turned at the gentle calling of his name, it was Momoi, the rest of their friends along side her. She stepped quietly into the room, carrying his son, a look of remorse on her face due to the turn of events. She gave him a small, sheepish smile as she handed him his son. Aomine all but panicked as the small wade of warmth and blankets began to squirm, his tiny face contorting like his mother's did when he was about to-

A loud gurgle, followed by a wail and tears filled the room.

Aomine paled, his son now crying fitfully for reasons he didn't know. He hadn't done anything wrong, that he knew of. Momoi handed him over, he took him into his arms and looked down at him… Aomine panicked. Did he break him? He was all but weightless in his strong arms, maybe he wasn't gentle enough?

Midorima looked onto the man and sighed at his helplessness. He'd always known his friend to be laid back about things, if he didn't think it was important, than getting him to focus on it was all but impossible. But when O'Mara came along, she'd changed all of that. Nowadays he cared a little more about certain things, opened up a bit more, talked more, was around more. He was behaving like a friend, not that he didn't show he cared for his friends before. But now that baby Daiki had officially arrived, the aura of fear was clear as day around the gruff man. All of them knew he feared becoming like his father, feared not being around when his child needed him.

"What the hell?" Asked Aomine. Not sure what to do as his son's cries continued to fill the room.

"Great," Said Murasakibara. "He's here less than an hour and you make him cry."

"Go die!"

"Um… guys?" Momoi's voice piped up over the tiny infant's cries. All eyes fell on her as she took the baby back, rocking him gently. "I don't want to ruin the mood, but I don't know how long it's going to take for the CMPA and police to get here. I've got to get you guys out of here."

"What?" Coughed Midorima. "I just delivered their child, O'Mara hasn't even woken up yet and needs her rest. Moving her could cause her incision to open."

"I understand that," Said Momoi. "But I could only prolong them for so long, if they arrive and Aomine and this baby are still here, they could all be killed. We need to get them to safety."

"Where can we go?" Asked Aomine. A calloused hand brushed curls back from O'Mara's forehead. She released a content sigh at the small contact, but otherwise didn't stir.

"Akashi lives in another republic," Explained Momoi. "You guys will be alright there temporarily until we can get you completely of the country."

"And then where will they go?" Questioned Kise. "There's not a lot of places out there that will harbor fugitive owners and pets knowingly."

"True, but the Arctic has strict rules on pets returning to family. O'Mara's father lives there. If we can get her and the baby there, the CMPA or anyone else won't be able to touch them."

"And what about me?"Asked Aomine.

"It's the Arctic, Aomine. The temperatures there are below freezing." Said Midorima.

" I don't care, I go where my family goes."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part Of Your World

Chapter 30

The air was cold, crisp against dark skin, and for a moment it all felt like a dream. Like nothing that had transpired over the last forty-eight hours was real. He'd had some pretty far out dreams while under the influence of whisky before, so it wouldn't surprise him none. But all of it happened, the running, the frantic packing, the constant moving through town trying desperately to go unnoticed, and the faint cry from the infant inside told him so. Aomine's deep blue eyes blinked as he turned, pulling his jacket closer, as he stepped back inside Akashi's small apartment. He stepped over to the small cradle that sat against one of the living room walls, peering inside. Baby Daiki's tiny, squishy body squirmed a bit as he stirred from his slumber. They had all taken turns to care for the infant since O'Mara had yet to wake from her induced sleep for her surgery. And just like Midorima had predicted, her incision had in fact opened during their late night travels, but because she had ascended, she didn't need any medical attention for her body handled it on its own. O'Mara was currently resting in the spare bedroom, and for that hour, taking care of his son was his task.

Aomine gently picked up his child, causing the small version of himself to full on wail at the handling. Aomine sighed, he was a pro at knowing if someone was fond of him or not. He'd prided his life on not giving a damn for either or, but having baby Daiki not like him was far too much for him to handle with just a few hours of sleep. Aomine rocked his cranky son, realizing that the baby wanted nothing more but to be held.

The apartment was quiet, almost everyone was trying to get some much needed sleep after the four hour drive from Chochoga to Vernis. Bodies of his friends lay on the small couches that were housed in the small but neat living room, on the floor, even Momoi and Kuroko had curled up into a corner. Between owners and pets, it was a miracle there was enough space to move about freely. But among the chaos of bodies and blankets, there was order.

Aside for resting and of course taking care of the baby, getting the hell outta dodge before the authorities were hot on their trail again was all Aomine really cared about. When on the protected ground of the Arctic, no one from the Republic of Chochoga, not even the mayor, could touch them. It was just getting there that was posing some issues. As soon as they had arrived to Akashi's apartment, Momoi had gotten to work on trying to find out how they were going to get from point A to point B. But like they were all aware of, no one was willing to fly fugitives to their safe haven. No one wanted to take the risk of getting in trouble too. Luckily for them all, Kise was well known all over the world and had fans in all shapes and sizes. Among the many Kise lovers was a merchant who was more than willing to lend a helping hand.

"Aomine?"

The man's train of thought was interrupted, which happened more often than he would've liked those days, only this time by O'Mara. He stopped his combination of rocking and pacing what little space of the floor he had to look her way. O'Mara was still clad in the flimsy nightgown she'd gotten from the hospital, her socks askew, her curls haphazardly tossed about. But despite the lack of physical care, O'Mara had regained her lively glow as she smiled softly at her lover. She gestured for him to come to her, which Aomine did without any second thoughts.

"I don't think he likes me." The man grumbled disheartedly as he handed his son off to his mother.

Once in O'Mara's warm embrace, baby Daiki seemed to instantly settle against his mother's gingerness. His golden eyes watched his mother's lips curl into a smile.

"He's perfect," Whispered O'Mara as she gazed down at her son for the first time. "He loves you, Aomine, he just didn't want you."

"He never wants me."

"Babies can feel what their parents feel, maybe he knows you're afraid of messing up. We're both new to this."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this." The man sighed.

"You don't have a choice," Said O'Mara kindly. "You'll get the hang of it as time goes on."

In between small bouts of waking up, Momoi had informed the young mother of their plans of getting them to the Arctic as soon as they could. Naturally she had asked about Aomine, knowing the man had a nagging annoyance towards the cold and new places. But Momoi had assured her that her gruff lover wasn't interested in going anywhere without her and the baby.

"I want to protect you and our kid, but I don't know if I can."

O'Mara sighed, "Aomine," She said steadily. "You're a great lover, and you're going to be a great father. No one could've seen this coming and you acted accordingly. You're worried for the safety of the ones you love, and I couldn't be more proud of you." She reached up with her free hand to cup his scruffy face. It had been a few days since he'd last shaved. "I know you're used to getting your way and liking things a certain way, but you just don't have that luxury anymore. This isn't going to be easy, but I know you can do it." O'Mara smiled.

They were scheduled to sail out for the Arctic at dawn, and the others would be accompanying them for their journey.

Aomine felt a sudden peace wash over him as he stared into soft, golden pools. "I love you." Being the only thing he could say.


End file.
